


Солнце садится на западе

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: Джаред любил Мэнди. Мэнди любила его и ещё полшколы. Теперь Джаред -  самый молодой отец  в истории Summer Middle School





	Солнце садится на западе

Джаред любил Мэнди. Она была воплощением всего того, что приводило его в восторг: яркие рыжие волосы с медным отливом, зелёные сияющие глаза, полные чувственные губы, россыпь веснушек на носу и щеках, статная фигура и задорный, весёлый смех. У Мэнди никогда не бывало плохого настроения, чтобы ни случилось, она не поддавалась унынию, а с упорством и неисчерпаемым оптимизмом искала выход из ситуации. Девушка входила в актив школы, помогала выпускать школьную газету, танцевала на вечерах и благотворительных концертах.  
Никто из одноклассников не понимал, что она нашла в неуклюжем долговязом пареньке, тайком читавшем на уроках книги о завоеваниях конкистадорами земель майя. Джаред тоже не понимал. В тот первый раз, когда Мэнди ему улыбнулась, он не справился с управлением и, упав с велосипеда, разбил ладони и колени. Челка сползла на глаза, и он не увидел, лишь почувствовал, как Мэнди присела рядом с ним и взяла его пострадавшие руки в свои. С тех пор они не расставались.  
Чуть позже Джаред узнал, что Мэнди ходила за руку не только с ним. И жаркие поцелуи в укромном уголке под лестницей тоже дарила не только ему. Её внимания удостоился даже Дик ВанБарден, который полностью оправдывал своё имя, устраивая взрывы в девичьем туалете, отбирая завтраки у малышни и грубя учителям. Оказалось, что Мэнди всего лишь было интересно, каково это — оказаться в одной постели с робким четырнадцатилетним подростком. Каково это — совратить девственника. И пусть сама Мэнди была старшего его всего на три месяца, пусть у неё на щеках, когда она улыбалась, появлялись милые ямочки, делающие её похожей на ребенка, в вопросах отношения полов Мэнди продвинулась намного дальше Джареда.  
Расставание было болезненным. Джареду казалось, что все вокруг насмехались над ним, перешёптываясь за его спиной. Иногда ему чудилось, что даже учителя знают о том, что Мэнди бросила его сразу после того, как он позорно кончил, едва успев снять с неё трусики. Ведь до этого он испытывал стыд и неловкость, когда под покровом ночи, закрывшись в своей комнате, лихорадочно помогал себе рукой, стремясь избавиться от напряжения. Тут же нужно было что-то делать с гибким девичьим станом, светлой молочной кожей и маленькими упругими грудями, заканчивающимися аккуратными горошинами сосков. Джаред тогда даже зажмурился, и Мэнди пришлось всё доделывать самой.  
Любовь закончилась спустя примерно полчаса, когда раздосадованная Мэнди выпроваживала осоловевшего Джареда из дома, объясняя, что вскоре должны были вернуться её родители, и ей бы совсем не хотелось быть застуканной на месте преступления. Когда Джаред запутался в штанине и свалился с крыльца чёрного входа, он понял, что жизнь его закончилась в тот самый момент, когда прямо перед его носом захлопнулась заветная дверь. Мэнди никогда больше не собиралась с ним разговаривать.  
Два месяца Джаред терпел сочувствующие взгляды родителей и бесконечные расспросы младшей сестры, которой недавно исполнилось шесть лет. Она не понимала, почему её любимый старший брат запирался в комнате и не выходил на ужин. Не понимала, почему он часами молча разглядывал потолок, словно там показывали её любимые диснеевские мультики про Русалочку. Мэган с упорством носорога забиралась к нему в кровать и тормошила, уговаривала, упрашивала, угрожала. В итоге именно ей удалось вызволить Джареда из добровольного заточения.  
Джаред сжился с ситуацией и практически отпустил её. Он видел Мэнди во сне всё реже и реже. Даже её любимые акации не вызывали острого приступа удушья. Мир будто бы встал на привычные рельсы, оправившись после тяжёлой катастрофы. Именно поэтому Джаред был жутко удивлён, обнаружив однажды утром на крыльце своего дома заплаканную Мэнди. Ему стоило бы догадаться, что ничего в этой жизни не было так просто. Но он был наивным четырнадцатилетним мальчишкой, поэтому просто позволил ей войти.  
— Здравствуй, Мэнди.  
— Джаред, я… я беременна, Джаред.  
Мэнди разразилась отчаянными рыданиями, а Джаред только и успел порадоваться, что ничего ещё не съел на завтрак, иначе он бы испортил любимый мамин ковёр, когда за его спиной раздался сдавленный мамин вскрик. Джареду предстояло стать самым молодым отцом в истории Summer Middle School.

 

У мамы чуть не случился сердечный приступ. У неё не укладывалось в голове, как всегда «правильный» мальчик Джаред мог совершить такую ужасную ошибку. Отец лишь наградил сына разочарованным взглядом, и это оказалось куда действеннее маминых слёз. Джаред понял, что очень серьёзно огорчил родителей.  
И всё же они не стали настаивать на аборте. Мама увела заплаканную Мэнди на кухню и в красках расписала последствия вмешательства в законы природы. В это время Джеральд закрылся у себя в кабинете, чтобы поговорить с бабушкой Мэнди, являющейся её законной опекуншей, разъяснить ситуацию и выказать желание помочь. Его не было около получаса, и всё это время Джаред просидел на диване в гостиной, сложив руки на коленях и разглядывая заусенец на большом пальце. Ему было страшно.  
Потом страшно было ещё долго. Бабушка не разрешила Мэнди переехать к Джареду. Она даже собиралась подать на него в суд, обвинив в изнасиловании её милой внучки, но Джеральду удалось утихомирить старушку. Однако в суд идти всё же пришлось. Выданная врачом справка послужила достаточным основанием для назначения слушания по делу. С этого момента с Джаредом и Мэнди работали социальные службы, пытавшиеся вроде как, разобраться в ситуации. Им казалось неправдоподобным возможность двух четырнадцатилетних подростков родить и воспитать здорового ребёнка. Джаред был с ними абсолютно согласен, но его мнения никто не спрашивал.  
После того, как чета Падалеки дала своё официальное согласие на оформление опекунства на своё имя, вопрос был урегулирован, и Джареду разрешили жениться на Мэнди. Когда они расписывались в мэрии, рука Джареда мелко дрожала, и росчерк вышел какой-то неровный. Словно подпись хотела сбежать с красивого белого листа.  
Когда Мэнди перенесла свои вещи в комнату Джареда, стало ещё хуже. У него не было никакого желания прикасаться к ней, тем более делить постель, но теперь они были «мужем» и «женой» и вроде как должны были спать вместе. По утрам Мэнди тошнило, и это делало жизнь Джареда невыносимой. А ещё она стягивала с него одеяло, толкалась и храпела. Джаред не понимал, за что он когда-то её полюбил.  
В школе оказалось невыносимо трудно дышать. За его спиной постоянно перешептывались, учителя бросали осуждающие или сочувствующие взгляды, а Дик расписал его шкафчик всеми ругательствами, какие только знал. Но больше всех ему досталось от местного хулигана Джоша, у которого с Мэнди тоже что-то было. Пытаясь зажать нос рукой и не размазывать кровь, Джаред снизу вверх смотрел на раздосадованного парня и думал о том, что завидовал его свободе. Дома Джареда ждала вечно чем-то расстроенная Мэнди, молчаливые родители и кипа листов, оставленных социальным работником, которое нужно было прочесть и заполнить. Джоша же ждали только телевизор и пицца.  
Ад же начался, когда Мэнди положили в больницу на седьмом месяце беременности. Девушка не хотела этого ребёнка, она не раз порывалась избавиться от него, но Шэрон всегда удавалось её остановить. На этот раз ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Мэнди увезли на скорой прямо с вечеринки, где она лихо отплясывала на столе, забыв про всё и про всех. Джаред просидел под дверью операционной около шести часов. Водя пальцем по белой больничной стене, он мечтал о том, что врачам не удастся спасти это странное существо, которое должно было стать его ребёнком. Тогда бы всё вернулось на круги своя, без молчаливого осуждения и гнетущего ощущения надвигающейся бури. Он снова смог бы читать книги из-под парты, кататься на велосипеде и рисовать. Мэнди исчезла бы из его жизни навсегда, и родители о ней даже бы не вспомнили. Видимо, кто-то там наверху понял про «исчезла» слишком буквально.  
Когда ему сказали, что Мэнди умерла, ничего вокруг не изменилось. Даже потолок не обрушился на голову, хотя именно так описывали подобные моменты герои его любимых книг. Вот она была, весёлая, подвижная, живая. И раз... ничего этого уже больше нет. Остался только надрывный плач младенца и заботливые руки матери на его плечах. Когда врачи вынесли сморщенное, маленькое розовое, истошно орущее существо, Джаред не сдержался и заткнул уши. Он не хотел слышать.  
Уже позже Шэрон сказала ему, что его сын весил около трёх фунтов Ребёнок чудом выжил. И в тот момент, когда врачи помещали его в кувез и подключали всевозможные приборы, чтобы спасти крохе жизнь, Джаред в уме складывал двухзначные числа. Ему было четырнадцать. Он стал отцом.

 

Первые две недели ребенок провел в больнице под капельницами, поэтому для Джареда ничего не изменилось. И хотя мама каждый день водила его за руку и заставляла стоять, прислонившись лбом к толстому стеклу, всматриваясь в окружённый проводами малюсенький комочек с ножками и ручкам, особых эмоций у него это не вызывало.  
Его никто не осуждал за равнодушие. Родители понимали состояние сына и снисходительно относились к отчуждённости и безразличию. И всё же они надеялись, что очень скоро всё изменится. Они очень сильно ошибались. Когда, спустя ещё две недели, ребёнка всё же выписали из клиники, Джаред почувствовал такое разочарование, которое невозможно было описать словами.  
И если в больнице, накачанный лекарствами, ребёнок молчал, то оказавшись в незнакомой обстановке, принялся истошно орать. Шэрон не могла его успокоить, несмотря на то, что сама имела троих детей. Мальчишка как две капли походил на мать — такие же огромные глаза и аккуратный нос, такие же губы; и характером он тоже походил на неё, беспрерывно требуя к себе внимания. Он отказывался пить молоко, лёжа в кроватке, не ел он и у Шэрон на руках. Выплёвывая соску и размахивая руками, принимался кричать во всю силу своих маленьких лёгких, пока от напряжения не краснело лицо. Никакие уговоры, игрушки, песенки на него не действовали.  
Мальчик плакал всю ночь напролёт, не давая никому спать. И пока Джеральд в очередной раз пытался его успокоить, разыгрывая на пальцах главную битву Гражданской войны Севера и Юга, Джаред лежал в своей комнате, накрыв голову подушкой. Завтра ему нужно было в школу, а закрыть глаза не получалось.  
К ребёнку он так за весь день ни разу и не подошёл. И если мама ещё пыталась быть любящей и понимающей, отец уже вышел из себя, и требовал от Джареда нести ответственность за совершённые действия. Как это сделать, Джаред не знал. Он терялся, когда зелёные глазищи смотрели на него будто бы с укором, не знал, куда деть руки. О том, чтобы прикоснуться к младенцу, не могло быть и речи. Он боялся его и не понимал.  
Около трёх часов утра Джаред услышал в коридоре обеспокоенные голоса. Мама объясняла отцу, что если и дальше всё пойдёт в таком же духе, ей придётся вызвать социального работника. Ребенок ничего не ел и не умолкал ни на минутку уже больше суток. Джареду стало жаль своих уставших, таких терпеливых, таких преданных ему родителей. Он с неохотой поднялся с кровати и вышел из комнаты на ватных ногах. Младенца устроили в комнате Джеффа. Именно туда Джаред и собирался зайти. Ему было до чёртиков в глазах страшно.  
На пороге комнаты он замер, борясь с собой. Наконец, дойдя до кроватки, Джаред впервые склонился над судорожно кричащим младенцем. Над своим собственным сыном. На самом деле эти слова ничего не значили для Джареда, но мама выговаривала их с такой любовью, что не хотелось ими пренебрегать.  
Как только младенец увидел его, он тут же замолчал и со странным удивлением уставился прямо на Джареда. Видимо, он никогда ещё за всю свою коротенькую жизнь не видел таких носов и таких глаз, как у своего отца. Зажмурившись, Джаред на ощупь нашёл бутылочку с подогретым Шэрон молоком и вслепую протянул её куда-то в сторону кроватки. Послышался булькающий звук, и снова наступила тишина. Джаред попытался ещё раз, но опять ничего не вышло. Смирившись, он отложил смесь в сторону, глубоко вздохнул, как перед прыжком на глубину, и вытащил ребёнка из кроватки. Усевшись на стульчик, Джаред уложил ребёнка так, как это делала мама, и осторожно засунул соску ему в рот. Пару секунд ничего не происходило, и Джаред успел уже признать своё поражение, когда вдруг раздались причмокивающие звуки. Его сын всё же сжалился над ними всеми и решил немного поесть.  
Испугавшись внезапной тишины, в комнату прибежала мама. Открывшаяся картина так удивила её, что она не смогла найти слов, чтобы выразить свои эмоции. Джаред не понимал, чему она так улыбалась, ведь он не сделал ничего особенного. Он до сих пор не понимал, как это существо около трёх фунтов веса, слюнявое и лысое, могло быть его сыном. Но раз так говорили, наверное, в этом был какой-то смысл.  
Подняв на маму взгляд, Джаред прочистил горло и спросил:  
— Я могу назвать его Дженсен? Ему же нужно имя?  
— Дженсен?  
— Да. Так звали одного крутого парня из фильма. Он там всех спас.  
Мама, наверное, была против, чтобы ребёнка называли как «того крутого парня», но она была так рада наступившей тишине, что согласилась бы на что угодно. Вот так вот у Джареда появился свой собственный Дженсен.

 

Как оказалось, младенцу для счастья нужно было совсем немного: еда, удобное место для сна, пара интересных вещичек перед глазами и Джаред. Последний пункт оказался самым нелогичным и странным, но каким-то причудливым образом стал для Дженсена приоритетным. Дженсен милостиво разрешал Шэрон кормить себя и пеленать, но вот укладываться спать, купаться, играть без Джареда он наотрез отказывался, выражая протест громким плачем и дрыганьем ножек.  
Утро начиналось с того, что хмурый, не выспавшийся Джаред плёлся в детскую, развертывал ещё тёплый со сна кулёк, брал непонятно чему радовавшегося младенца на руки и нёс купать. Дженсен, конечно, ещё не мог выражать эмоции, но его притихшего, спокойного вида было достаточно для того, чтобы Шэрон решила, что Джаред — его любимчик. А раз так, то и купать Дженсена тоже должен он. Ворча себе под нос, Джаред устраивал Дженсена на сгибе локтя, осторожно ополаскивал тёплой водой нежную кожу младенца. Затем, посыпав складочки детской пудрой и сменив подгузник, Джаред передавал сына матери, а сам бежал в душ и завтракать. Перед тем как унестись в школу, Джаред должен был зайти попрощаться. Если он забывал заглянуть в комнату малыша, всё оставшееся время до его возвращения Дженсен развлекался себя тем, что тренировал лёгкие криками и плачем, сводя с ума Шэрон и Мэган.  
Но вот что странно, когда Джаред был дома и делал уроки, Дженсен никогда не ревел и не кричал. Он мирно спал в подвесной люльке, прикреплённой Джеральдом рядом с письменным столом сына, просыпался только для того, чтобы поесть, испортить пелёнку или убедиться, что Джаред — вот он, здесь, рядом, и если что, можно будет только хныкнуть, и отец возьмет на руки.  
Джаред смирился с тем, что когда Дженсен не спал , постоянно просился на руки. Он прикасался кончиками пальцев к щекам и носу отца, иногда пытался со всей силёнки ткнуть в глаз. Папа был ему безумно интересен.  
За прошедшие три месяца Дженсен выправился, хотя Джаред и считал его хиляком. Конечно, головку он ещё держал с большим трудом, и медленно прибавлял в весе, но демонстрировал необычайное стремление жить и познавать мир. Особенно, если ему в этом помогали.  
Джаред часто читал сыну вслух, потому что его об этом попросила мама. С куда большим удовольствием он бы поиграл в недавно вышедшую компьютерную игру, но выбора-то всё равно не было. Поэтому, почти каждый вечер Дженсен засыпал под расписанный в красках рассказ о делении инфузории-туфельки и строении бензольного кольца, законе Ома и спряжении английских глаголов. Конечно, он ни слова не понимал из того, что говорил Джаред, но видимо физика и химия были настолько скучны сами по себе, что под них отлично засыпали даже младенцы. До поры до времени.  
Однажды, когда Джаред вернулся из школы, дома он застал заплаканную маму с истошно кричащим Дженсеном на руках. Шэрон металась по комнате, не зная, что ещё сделать. У Дженсена был жар. Парамедики всё никак не приезжали, сбить температуру в домашних условиях не получалось, а градусник с угрожающим постоянством показывал 102° F . Дженсен надрывно плакал, не замолкая ни на минуту, мама была на грани истерики, а Мэган от страха забилась в угол дивана и не могла пошевелиться. Именно тогда Джаред впервые почувствовал, что должен взять ответственность на себя.  
Он забрал Дженсена из ослабевших маминых рук, отнёс наверх и завернул в мокрую пелёнку. Дженсен немного успокоился, как только оказался у него на руках, но всё ещё продолжал хныкать. Вскоре, правда, он затих, лишь недовольно ворчал время от времени. А через пару минут приехали врачи. Они успокоили Шэрон, объяснив ей, что ничего страшного не произошло. Жаропонижающее лекарство, наконец, подействовало, и Дженсен болезненно заснул, поскуливая, когда Джаред пытался переложить его в кроватку. Смирившись, Джаред переодел его в сухие ползунки и отнёс в свою комнату. Там они и устроились, свив что-то вроде домика на кровати. Джаред лежал на спине, а Дженсен, перевернувшись на животик, посапывал на его груди. В таком виде их и застала Шэрон. Она не стала тревожить детей, только подоткнула край одеяла, чтобы Джаред сам не замёрз. Наклонившись, поцеловала по очереди обоих и погасила ночник. Она ещё несколько раз за ночь вставала проверить, как дела у её мальчиков, но всё было в порядке. Температура больше не поднималась, и Дженсен крепко спал, прижимаясь к Джареду. На следующее утро Шэрон разрешила Джареду пропустить школу.

 

Но не всё было так гладко. Даже в их размеренной, спокойной жизни случались всплески, грозившие обернуться настоящим скандалом. Тот, который разразился ясным осенним утром, едва не разрушил всё, что они с таким трудом строили в течение полугода. В тот день Джаред собрался с друзьями покататься на скейтборде в парке, а маме нужно было срочно уехать по делам. В итоге, с Дженсеном некому было сидеть. Шэрон, конечно, сначала мягко пыталась уговорить сына поменять планы. Но Джаред, до этого уже пару раз лишавшийся возможности расслабиться, наотрез отказался уступить. Тогда, не сдержавшись, Шэрон сорвалась и закричала на сына, упрекая его в безответственности, равнодушии и эгоизме. Ссора вышла нешуточной. Бессонная ночь, проведённая рядом с кроваткой Дженсена, у которого резался первый зуб, усталость и накопившееся недовольство сделали своё дело: Шэрон не смогла сдержать слёз, когда сын сбежал из дома, громко хлопнув дверью.  
Джаред весь день провёл с друзьями, постаравшись подавить чувство вины, грызшее его изнутри. Но ни тёплый погожий день, ни компания приятелей не помогали отвлечься. Перед глазами вставало заплаканное лицо Дженсена, его дрожащие от напряжения губы и сморщенный носик. То, как он протягивал к папе ручки, жалобно плача, растопило бы любое сердце. И если бы не брошенные в запале слова о том, что Шэрон и сын надоели ему до дрожи, Джаред давно бы уже вернулся домой.  
Когда начало темнеть, и друзья разошлись по домам, Джаред остался в парке один на один с мрачными мыслями. Он не имел представления о том, что делать дальше. Сам себе не мог простить тех жутких, обидных слов, которые выкрикнул от злости. Не мог простить себе маминых слёз, её обиды и боли. Не знал, как попросить прощения.  
Опомнился он только тогда, когда рядом с ним на скамью опустился отец и, подняв голову, так же молча стал смотреть на звёзды. Джаред почувствовал себя ещё более виноватым.  
— Мне очень жаль.  
Отец ничего не ответил. Он словно не слышал сказанных ему слов или сделал вид, что не услышал. Молчание затягивалось и становилось невыносимым. Наконец, Джеральд встал и мрачно посмотрел на сына:  
— Я разочарован.  
— Папа…  
— И мать разочарована. Единственный, кто ещё не разочаровался в тебе — это Дженсен. Но если ты и дальше будешь пренебрегать своими обязанностями, то потеряешь и это. Запомни: Дженсен — не игрушка, его нельзя бросить на полку, когда надоест. Воспитание ребёнка требует колоссального мужества, мудрости и терпения. В тебе этого нет. Конечно, мы с матерью и не надеялись, что ты будешь вести себя как взрослый. Мы взяли всю ответственность за Дженсена на себя. А сейчас ты окончательно убедил нас в том, что не в состоянии сделать то немногое, что мы от тебя требуем. Поэтому мы приняли решение. Если ты и дальше будешь вести себя так, словно Дженсен не имеет к тебе никакого отношения, мы обратимся в социальную службу с запросом об официальном усыновлении. Снимем с тебя любую ответственность и воспитаем его как своего сына. Сделаем всё, чтобы он нас не разочаровал, раз с тобой этого не вышло.  
Слышать это было так больно и горько, что Джаред не удержался и бросился домой, на ходу вытирая слёзы. Всю свою жизнь он боялся не оправдать ожиданий родителей, сделать что-нибудь, чего они никогда не смогут понять и принять. И вот теперь его жизнь рушилась из-за глупой ошибки, совершённой, казалось, давным-давно. Это было вдвойне обидно.  
Мама встретила его в гостиной, с надрывающимся Дженсеном на руках. Малыш никак не желал успокаиваться и плакал во всю силу своих лёгких. Вместо извинений Джаред взял сына на руки и принялся его успокаивать. Дженсен, который в этот раз почувствовал, что его предали, отворачивался от Джареда и плакал ещё сильнее. Казалось, что это никогда не кончится. Джаред гладил сына по голове, шептал ему на ухо всякие глупости, укачивал, успокаивал. Наконец, ребёнок затих, крепко сжав в ручках рубаху отца.  
До утра Джаред расхаживал с сыном на руках, периодически вытирая ему слюни. Дженсену этот зуб дался очень болезненно. Лишь к 7 часам малыш успокоился и крепко заснул.  
Первым уроком была литература. Джаред ненавидел её всей душой и без чашки кофе не мог воспринимать «возвышенное искусство». Поэтому он пил третью, морально готовясь к трудному дню, когда в кухню вошла мама. По тому, как она улыбнулась, Джаред понял, что его простили. Он дал себе слово, что никогда больше её не разочарует.

 

Не нарушить данное себе слово оказалось не так-то просто. Дженсен был подвижным, любознательным ребёнком. Как только он понял, что ручки нужны не только для того, чтобы хватать окружающие предметы и тянуть отца за волосы, а ножки пригодны не только для того, чтобы толкаться, но и для перемещения в пространстве, в жизни Джареда начался очень сложный период. Ползал Дженсен много и с удовольствием. В день он умудрялся исследовать пространство своей детской вдоль и поперёк, не обращая внимания на препятствия в виде мягких подушек, заботливо разложенных Джаредом на пути к опасным участкам. Завидев такую самодельную баррикаду, Дженсен с удвоенным энтузиазмом принимался её покорять. Отвлечь юного путешественника могла только весёлая и увлекательная игра, особенно если Джаред соглашался принять в ней участие.  
Обычно они с Дженсеном принимались рисовать. Шедевры малыша были незамысловаты: чёрточки, штрихи, точки, непонятной формы пятна. Всё это Дженсен проделывал своими собственными пальчиками, окунутыми в баночки со специальными, не вызывающими аллергию, красками. Картины рисовались на белом листе обоев, разложенном на полу. Дженсен не только рисовал сам, но и с бурным восторгом тыкал пальцем Джареда в баночку, а потом с весельем и радостью водил им по листу бумаги. Много раз они совместно пытались нарисовать собачку или кошечку, но всегда получалась загадочная кракозябра с бешено вытаращенными глазами. Дженсену она, почему-то особенно нравилась. С большим удовольствием он делал только отпечатки своей ладони. Красные, фиолетовые, синие, зелёные, они перемежались с отпечатками ладони Джареда, и несовпадение размеров каждый раз заставляло малыша восхищённо замирать.  
А ещё Дженсен любил читать большие книжки с огромными объёмными картинками. Он часами мог перелистывать страницы кожаной книги, порвать или испачкать которую было просто невозможно, разглядывал изображения животных, шевелил губами, тыкал в картинку маленьким пальчиком. Собака с розовым высунутым языком нравилась ему особенно, и Дженсен пытался так же наклонить голову, как это делал пёс на картинке. Получалось очень похоже, ничего не скажешь.  
Шэрон уже готовилась к тому, что Дженсен вот-вот скажет своё первое слово, волновалась, переживала. Джаред не понимал, с чем это было связано, ведь его совершенно не трогало первое слово сына. Наверняка это было бы что-то обычное, вроде «ма» или «па». Так чего вообще заморачиваться? Главное, что с ним всё было в порядке, а остальное — уже детали.  
Джаред собрал Дженсена на прогулку, усадил в большие красные сани, как Санта-Клауса и выкатил на улицу. На заднем дворе они два дня назад вместе построили снеговика. Вернее Джаред строил, старательно катая снежные шары, а Дженсен сидел в коляске и ловил руками в варежках падающие снежинки. Впервые за всё время, сколько Джаред себя помнил, снег выпал в феврале, хотя на Рождество и Новый год было тепло, и держался почти неделю, покрывая всё вокруг аккуратным белым ковром. Через каких-то полторы недели у Дженсена День рождения. Первый год жизни вот-вот должен был остаться позади.  
Джаред вытащил сына из саней и приподнял, чтобы малыш мог прикрепить морковку. Убедившись, что Дженсен понял, что от него требуется, Джаред вложил ему в ладонь овощ и показал, как нужно действовать. После пары неудачных попыток, недовольного агуканья и наигранного расстройства Джареда, всё получилось.  
— Джаред, идите ужинать, — Шэрон помахала им из открытого окна.  
Джаред посадил сына в сугроб и покачал головой.  
— А вот возьмем и не пойдём.  
Дженсен насупился и, смешно крякнув, вдруг приподнялся на ножки. Его пошатнуло. Джаред обмер от неожиданности. Дженсен и раньше пытался ходить, но обычно это заканчивалось падением и слезами. Сейчас же его сын был в неудобной зимней обуви, а ножки и без того плохо слушались. И, тем не менее, Дженсен не упал, а несмело шагнул в сторону Джареда и замер. Джаред в свою очередь замер, глядя на него. Дженсен сделал ещё один робкий шажок, потом ещё. Не удержавшись, он приземлился на попу и тут же наморщился, приготовившись зареветь.  
— Джаред! Ужин стынет! — снова окрикнула их Шэрон.  
Дженсен, услышав это, вдруг улыбнулся и приоткрыл ротик:  
— Залед.  
— Что?  
Дженсен рассмеялся и снова произнёс:  
— Залед.  
Тут пришла очередь Джареда приземлиться на задницу.

 

Ходить Дженсен научился довольно быстро. Даже после нескольких неудачных попыток, закончившихся падением и слезами, малышу хотелось осваивать новую территорию, желательно самостоятельно. Поэтому он с завидным упорством становился на ножки и пытался куда-то идти. Вскоре он уже мог вполне сносно перемещаться, удерживая равновесие.  
А вот с общением было хуже. Дженсен любил подражать тем звукам, которые слышал вокруг: лай собаки, мяуканье кошки, звук капающей воды, но учить новые слова никак не желал. Ему хватало одного, двух, главным из которых было слово «Залед». Дженсен использовал его к месту и не к месту, когда чего-нибудь хотел, или, наоборот, не желал делать. Хотя он уже знал «нет», «да», «грэн », на, ямии , дай, буль-буль, пи-пи, чаще всего он произносил имя отца. Слова «мама» и «папа» были ему не знакомы, ведь мать Дженсен никогда не видел, а к Джареду все вокруг обращались по имени. Дженсен делал тоже самое.  
Малыш любил гулять, держа Джареда за руку и разглядывая всякие интересные предметы вокруг. Они часто отправлялись в Хемисфэр-парк, чтобы посмотреть на один из символов Сан-Антонио - Башню Америк. Эта огромная, 229-метровая обзорная башня с вертящимся наверху рестораном вызывала у Джареда чувства трепета и восторга. Дженсен же молча задирал голову и с открытым ртом смотрел вверх, где башня будто бы вонзалась в небо. Он не мог понять, что это значило, но ему нравилось всё, что нравилось Джареду. Просто так. Джаред же хотел однажды взять сына с собой на самый верх, чтобы с открытой обзорной площадки, расположенной высоко – высоко над землей, показать ему город, но пока Дженсен был слишком мал. Его больше интересовали проезжающие мимо машины да прохожие, спешащие по своим делам. Однажды из-за этого они чуть не попали в историю.  
Дженсен медленно шагал по дорожке, разглядывая всё, что творилось рядом с ним, вертя головой из стороны в сторону. Джаред шёл чуть поодаль, призадумавшись. Они оба пропустили момент, когда из кустов выскочил огромный чёрный пёс и бросился прямо к Дженсену. Малыш зачаровано замер, открыв рот, он никогда не видел таких больших и лохматых животных со свисающими ушками. Дженсен совсем не испугался, ведь за всю свою жизнь он ни разу не сталкивался с тем, что кто-то мог его обидеть: соседские собачки были очень добрые, и они вместе с Джаредом кормили их собачьим печеньем и тискали. Поэтому он доверчиво протянул ладошку к приближающемуся животному. В ту же секунду Джаред пришёл в себя и бросился к сыну, забыв как дышать.  
Они с ньюфаундлендом оказались возле Дженсена одновременно. Джаред подхватил сына на руки в тот момент, когда чёрный пёс хотел щёлкнуть пастью. Дженсена он не достал, зато ветровка Джареда оказалась в зоне досягаемости. Пёс ухватился за низ и, что было силы, потянул, едва не уронив Джареда. Дженсен, поняв, что происходит что-то нехорошее, что Джареда обижают, отчаянно заплакал.  
— Силач, нельзя. Плохой пёс!  
Водолаз в ту же секунду отпустил Джареда и, понурив голову, опустился у его ног. На дорожку выбежала молодая девушка в лёгкой спортивной курточке и с поводком в руках.  
— Простите, пожалуйста! Силач любит детей, он просто хотел поиграть. Простите, я оплачу испорченную куртку.  
Дженсен перестал плакать, а Джаред едва нашёл в себе силы, чтобы улыбнуться. Он уже понял, что его сыну не угрожала опасность, но страх, ледяными тисками сжавший внутренности, не желал отпускать. Невозможно было даже представить себе, чтобы случилось, если пёс сжал его крохотного сыночка своими мощными зубами.  
— Силач, тебе должно быть стыдно.  
Пёс заворчал и закрыл морду лапой. Дженсен на руках у Джареда засмеялся. Немного успокоившись, Джаред опустил Дженсена на землю, разрешил ему погладить чёрного гиганта и сам почесал его за ушком.  
Позже, устроив Дженсена в «кенгурушке», Джаред, позволил сыну дремать, под мерное покачивание его шагов, пока они провожали Кейт и Силача до дома. У них появились новые друзья, что было не так уж и плохо в конце концов. К тому же, Джаред впервые ощутил страх при мысли о том, что может потерять сына. Наверное, где-то там, наверху, Мэнди была благодарна Кейт за то, что Джаред смог сделать первый неуверенный шаг навстречу сыну. Им обоим, и Джареду и Дженсену, ещё многому предстояло научиться, но это было уже кое-что.

 

— Залед! — Дженсен высунул из-под кровати светлую макушку и радостно улыбнулся вошедшему в комнату отцу. Джаред бросил сумку с книгами на стол и обессилено уселся прямо на пол. День выдался ужасно суматошный, преподаватели словно все разом вознамерились вытянуть из бедных учеников последние силы. Их не осталось даже на то, чтобы подойти и поцеловать сына.  
— Джаред, мой хороший. Меня зовут Д-Ж-А-Р-Е-Д.  
— Залед!  
— Ладно, пусть будет так.  
Дженсен выбрался из-под кровати и смешно засеменил ножками, спеша обнять вернувшегося с учёбы Джареда. Он мокро поцеловал отца в щеку и довольно залепетал, когда тот поднял его на руки. Обнявшись, они молча просидели пару минут, уткнувшись лбами. Джаред закрыл глаза и постарался избавиться от скопившегося за день напряжения и усталости, отдавшись ощущениям тепла и покоя.  
Дженсен был мягким, родным, от него пахло домом: детской пеной для ванны, конфетами, почему-то мукой и самим Джаредом. Рядом с ним можно было не бояться сделать что-то не так, разочаровать, не оправдать ожидания. Дженсен любил его просто за то, что Джаред был такой на свете: смешной, немного неуклюжий, застенчивый, дотошный, добрый, вдумчивый, честный. Дженсен любил его не за что-то, а вопреки всем его промахам, ошибкам, вопреки недостаткам и обстоятельствам. Наверное, так сильно его не любили даже родители, которые всё же чего-то ждали от Джареда, надеялись. Дженсену же было хорошо только оттого, что Джаред был рядом. И это до чёртиков пугало и до безумия радовало.  
Поднявшись на ноги, Джаред посадил Дженсена на кровать и сладко потянулся. Размяв затёкшие мышцы шеи, он перекатился с пятки на носок и посмотрел на Дженсена, сидевшего на кровати с таким видом, словно он увидел луну с неба на своей ладони.  
— Пупс, ты чего?  
И только тут Джаред заметил, что сын с головы до ног был перемазан красками. Даже на кончике носа виднелся красный след. Дженсен ходил по дому босиком, хоть Шэрон и утверждала, что это жутко вредно для стопы. Малыш ни в какую не хотел обуваться. И сейчас от кровати до того места, где Джаред сидел, тянулись синие отпечатки маленьких ножек. Джареду чуть не стало плохо.  
Он опустился на колени и приподнял уголок одеяла, чтобы рассмотреть, что же такое натворил Дженсен. И обмер, потеряв дар речи. На полу и на стене была нарисованы красками непонятные кляксы всевозможных цветов, форм и размеров. От буйства красок рябило в глазах.  
И ведь отругать Дженсена за сделанное было нельзя: он привык рисовать на стене, оклеенной белым рулоном обоев. А разницу между рулоном чистых обоев и теми же обоями, только наклеенными на стену, ему никто не объяснил. И вот он, плачевный результат. Джаред так и представил себе, как Дженсен, от усердия высунув язык, старательно возил кисточкой по поверхности, выводя это непонятное нечто. И желание ругаться пропало само собой.  
— Ох, Дженсен.  
Тот лучезарно улыбнулся и, пробравшись под кровать, ткнул пальцем в самое большое красное пятно:  
— Залед!  
— Это я?  
Дженсен снова ткнул пальцем в картинку:  
— Залед!  
— Ладно-ладно. Я понял. Только давай возьмем тряпку и чистящее средство и поскорее смоем эту красоту, пока бабушка не увидела и не прибила нас обоих.  
Дженсен ничего не понял. Но судя по тому, с каким удовольствием он размазывал тряпкой каракули по стене, якобы помогая Джареду, он остался доволен собой.

 

На третий День рождения Шэрон и Джеральд подарили Дженсену маленький красный трехколесный велосипед с гудком. Увидев его, малыш восхищённо замер, несколько раз обошёл вокруг новой игрушки с немым изумлением и радостно захлопал в ладоши. Он никогда в жизни ещё не видел ничего подобного: велосипед можно было перевернуть вверх колёсами и крутить большое колесо, словно штурвал корабля, представляя себя капитаном судна, отправившегося в долгое и опасное путешествие. Эта игра так увлекла маленького мальчика, что он впервые в жизни пропустил приход отца, чем несказанно всех удивил. Особенного самого Джареда.  
Он, конечно, не подал виду, но случившееся очень сильно его задело: на протяжении всей жизни Дженсена он был для него главным человеком, а теперь вот детское любопытство и непостоянство взяли верх, и про него, Джареда, на какое-то время просто забыли. Конечно, глупо было ревновать к игрушкам, тем более тем, которые дарили родители, но от неприятного чувства, поселившегося где-то глубоко внутри, не так просто было избавиться. Чтобы не сорваться и не испортить остальным вечер, Джаред пошёл на кухню, помочь маме с приготовлением к празднику. Ведь вот-вот должны были прийти маленькие гости, и их нужно было угощать и развлекать.  
Пока Джаред накрывал на стол, Джеральд учил Дженсена, как нужно крутить педали, поворачивать, чтобы не врезаться в окружающие предметы, нажимать на гудок. Дженсена весь процесс приводил в неописуемый восторг, и он то и дело оглашал комнату своим весёлым, заливистым смехом. Когда Джаред поставил на стол последнюю вазочку с испечённым Шэрон шоколадным печеньем, Дженсен уже вовсю разъезжал по гостиной, то и дело упираясь в диван или в шкаф, и радостно смеялся, когда на его пути возникали живые препятствия вроде дедушки или бабушки. Приход гостей маленький именинник, конечно же, пропустил. Малышей с яркими шарами и шуршащими упаковками с разнокалиберными подарками пришлось встречать Джареду.  
Усадив всех за стол, Джаред ухватил недовольного сына под мышки и усадил на большой стул, водружённый во главе стола. Успокоив гомонящих малышей, он жестом фокусника вытащил из-под стола яркую шляпу и предложил ребятам вытянуть по бумажке, чтобы установить очередность поздравлений.  
— Итак, Минди. Ты будешь первой.  
Очаровательная малышка с огромными голубыми бантами в двух косичках встала со своего места, смущённо шаркнула ножкой, подошла к Дженсену и молча протянула ему нечто круглое, тщательно упакованное в золочёную подарочную бумагу. Джаред помог сыну развернуть подарок, и извлечь на свет божий красивый, усыпанный переливающимися звездочками резиновый мячик.  
— Как здорово. Что нужно сказать?  
— Спасибо! — прошептал Дженсен и прижал мяч к груди.  
Дальше дело пошло веселее: малыши по очереди поздравляли Дженсена, дарили ему подарки, обнимали. Затем все вместе спели веселую песню, смели всё со стола, поиграли, навели в доме полный кавардак и разошлись. Джареду осталось только молча собрать со стола грязные тарелки, поднять с пола опрокинутые стаканы с соком, снять гирлянды и надувные шарики и приняться за уборку. Конечно, Шэрон ему помогала, но всё равно, ближе к ночи Джаред был вымотан так, словно целый день разгружал вагон с углём. Обессилено присев на диван, он на минуточку закрыл глаза и тут же провалился в сон. Сквозь дрему он почувствовал, как рядом на велосипеде остановился Дженсен и долго смотрел на него. Потом велосипед с грохотом упал на пол, а сам Дженсен забрался к нему под бок и, немного поворочавшись, устроился рядом. Когда часы пробили полночь, Шэрон попыталась унести Дженсена наверх, в спальню, но тот захныкал и сильнее вцепился в руку Джареда.  
— Не хосю!  
— Милый, вам нельзя спать здесь.  
На что Дженсен вдруг выдохнул:  
— Мой папа! Не дам, – и сильнее прижался к Джареду.  
Шэрон пришлось сдаться. Она унесла велосипед и спустила его в подвал, где хранился спортивный инвентарь Джареда. Собрала все подарки и унесла их в детскую. Потом вернулась в гостиную и накрыла сладкую парочку одеялом.  
Сегодня у неё ненадолго получилось отвлечь Дженсена, заставить его забыть об отце. Конечно, над этим нужно было работать и работать, ведь в конечном итоге Дженсен все же вернулся к отцу. Но у них просто не было выбора. Меньше чем через полгода, Джареду нужно будет поступать в колледж. И вот что будет тогда, Шэрон не представляла.

 

Выпускные тесты, вручение диплома, последний школьный вечер отняли у Джареда так много сил, что он и не заметил наступления лета, а вместе с ним и открытия сезона поступлений в колледж. А ведь ещё пару лет назад он страстно мечтал о том, как будет перебирать глянцевые шуршащие брошюры и выбирать, в какой из университетов отправить документы. Сейчас же ему было глубоко безразлично даже количество баллов, набранных по обязательным дисциплинам. Он мечтал сбежать куда-нибудь, где никто не станет приставать с глупыми вопросами, тянуть за руку и заглядывать в глаза. Да, стоило признаться хотя бы самому себе: больше всего он устал от Дженсена с его неуёмной кипучей энергией, неиссякаемым потоком вопросов и постоянной жаждой внимания. И любой из университетов, будь то Гарвардский, Массачусетский, Принстонский, мог избавить его от всего этого хотя бы на время.  
Конечно, Джареда мучило чувство вины за испытываемое им раздражение по отношению к сыну, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. И всякий раз, когда Дженсен принимался расспрашивать его о чём-то, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не отмахнуться, а терпеливо объяснить, что к чему. Даже мама поняла, что ситуацию срочно нужно было спасать.  
Так в их доме появилась Мисс Баркли . Невысокая полноватая женщина в смешном бесформенном платье, с затянутыми в пучок волосами и старомодными очками, полными губами и широким носом, привела Дженсена в замешательство. Ведь она с первой минуты своего прибивания в доме Падалеки решительно взялась за воспитание четырёхлетнего мальчугана, которого сочла непоседливым и неугомонным. Она заставляла Дженсена собирать игрушки не после того, как игра была окончена, а прямо в процессе, вынуждая его ставить каждую вещь на своё место. Не разрешала строить баррикады из стульев и одеяла, вылезать через окно кухни на первом этаже и делать ещё много других интересных вещей, которые так нравятся мальчикам в возрасте Дженсена. Именно поэтому она стала для малыша врагом номер один.  
Но самую сильную неприязнь и гнев ребенка няня вызвала тогда, когда запретила ему входить в комнату Джареда в момент его занятий. То есть, сама того не ведая, она лишила его одного из самых любимых развлечений, бывших неотъемлемой частью всей жизни Дженсена. Ведь он рос среди учебников, тетрадей и блокнотов отца. Он знал, что можно брать в руки, а что нельзя. Дженсен любил сидеть на высоком стуле, поджав под себя ноги, и наблюдать за тем, как Джаред выполняет очередное задание, что-то помечая на полях учебника. Мальчик не понимал ровным счётом ничего из того, что делал отец, но сам факт их совместного существования здесь и сейчас ему очень нравился. И вот, его лишили главного, наказали ни за что, ни про что. Вспышка гнева была грандиозной.  
Дженсен плакал навзрыд, вырываясь из объятий прибежавшей на крики Шэрон. Он хотел только одного: добраться до Джареда и прижаться к нему, ведь только рядом с отцом Дженсен чувствовал себя в безопасности. Мисс Баркли недовольно поджала губы, но не вмешивалась. Видимо для себя решила, что здесь все балуют мальчика и всё ему прощают.  
Слезы Дженсена не высохли даже тогда, когда вниз спустился взволнованный Джаред.  
— Что происходит? — он подхватил зарёванного сына на руки.  
— Джаред…  
— Дженсен мешал Вам заниматься, и я увела его вниз. Мальчик должен понимать, когда можно вмешиваться, а когда нет.  
Джаред нахмурился и погладил сына по спине:  
— Он знает. Спасибо за помощь, мисс Баркли, но я думаю, что с этого момента я буду справляться со СВОИМ сыном сам.  
Шэрон даже ему возразить не успела. Ей пришлось рассчитать няню, выписав ей выходное пособие. Когда Шэрон поднялась в комнату Джареда, Дженсен уже спал, свернувшись в клубок на коленях отца. Джаред держал в руках брошюру и вдумчиво её изучал.  
— Джаред, послушай меня. Мы найдём другую няню…  
— Не нужно.  
— Но ты всё равно будешь вынужден уехать, Джаред. Тебе нужно учиться. А Дженсен должен привыкнуть жить без тебя.  
Джаред покачал головой и протянул матери брошюру.  
— Техасский Университет?  
— Да, мама. Я уже отправил документы, и меня приняли.  
— Но ты мечтал учиться в Гарварде или Массачусетсе. Джаред…  
— Мне дали полную стипендию здесь.  
— И что ты будешь изучать?  
— Образование. Буду учителем в школе.  
— Ох, Джаред…  
— К тому же, я нашел работу, куда можно будет брать Дженсена.  
— Работу?  
— Да, одна старая женщина, которая очень любит детей, ищет сиделку. Мы с Дженсеном ей подошли.  
У Шэрон не нашлось слов.

 

В сентябре для обоих началась новая жизнь: Джаред получил полный пакет документов, необходимый для того, чтобы приступить к учёбе в колледже, а Дженсен пошёл в детский сад. Джареду пришлось много общаться с сотрудниками. Воспитательница, молодая красивая женщина с кудрявыми, густыми золотистыми волосами и ямочками на щеках, всё время улыбалась и говорила, не замолкая ни на минуту. От её общительности у вечно замкнутого Джареда болела голова, и начинал ныть недавно вылезший зуб мудрости. Он предпочитал сводить общение с Адрианой к минимуму, но каждый раз девушка находила повод взять его под руку и отвести в сторону, шептать на ухо подробности прошедшего дня и «самые первые разы» Дженсена. Малышу удалось самостоятельно завязать шнурки – надо в подробностях рассказать об этом Джареду. Событие бесспорно важное, но Джаред знал, что его сын вполне самостоятельно справлялся с этой задачей и раньше, а перед красивой девушкой просто разыграл маленький спектакль. Поэтому и слушать мисс Палики совсем не хотелось. Особенно когда она вдруг завела беседу о родителях Дженсена. Пришлось разъяснить ситуацию и опустить девушку с небес на землю, что ей совсем не понравилось. Убедившись, что каждое слово Джареда правда, и Дженсен действительно его сын, Адриана изменила тактику и перенаправила всё своё внимание на Дженсена, очевидно намереваясь завоевать его расположение, чем окончательно обескуражила и без того тяжело переживающего расставание с отцом мальчика. Теперь каждое утро начиналось с недовольной мордочки Дженсена, обещающего отцу спасаться бегством в случае чего.  
Однажды он так и сделал. Адриана предложила малышам нарисовать свою семью такой, какой они её видят. Кто-то изобразил цветочки, кто-то солнышки. Большинство малышей ограничилось стандартным набором: кружочек и палочки, которые вместе означали человечка. Дженсен же пошёл своим путём: он нарисовал большое сердечко, а внутри него ещё одно – маленькое. Когда воспитательница поинтересовалась, что же это такое, малыш на своём детском языке старательно принялся объяснять:  
— Это папа Заред, — Дженсен ткнул в большое сердечко, — а это я.  
Его пальчик остановился на маленьком сердечке и старательно обвёл контуры.  
— А мама?  
Дженсен мотнул головой:  
— Нет мамы.  
Адриана присела рядом с ним и заглянула в глаза:  
— А ты бы хотел, чтобы у тебя была мама?  
Дженсен округлил глаза и подозрительно сморщил носик:  
— Нет.  
— Почему? Это же здорово — иметь маму. Она…  
— Нет! Мой папа! Не хочу маму!  
Он вскочил из-за стола, опрокинув стульчик, и бросился в раздевалку, где забрался в шкафчик для одежды и захлопнул за собой дверь. Все попытки извлечь его оттуда провалились: малыш плакал, пинался и звал Джареда. Адриане пришлось сдаться.  
Когда Джаред пришёл за сыном, тот, услышав его голос, выбрался из своего убежища и бросился в объятия отца, отчаянно плача. Джареду стоило огромных усилий его успокоить.  
—Что случилось?  
— Мой папа!  
— Конечно, — Джаред погладил Дженсена по голове и поцеловал в ухо. — Твой.  
Он взял Дженсена на руки и, попрощавшись с Адрианой, отнёс малыша в машину. Окончательно успокоить Дженсена сейчас могла только двойная порция мороженого с вишнёвым джемом.

 

Все шестилетние дети чего-то боятся: кто-то темноты, кто-то чудовищ под кроватью и монстров из шкафа. У некоторых страхи более реальные: малыши опасаются остаться одни без родителей в огромном торговом центре или потерять из виду младшую сестрёнку, за которой велели приглядывать. Дженсен же больше всего на свете боялся зубного врача. Странный мужчина в белом халате мог довести его до слёз за считанные секунды одним своим видом. Если же малышу предстояла парочка неприятных процедур, Джаред был вынужден зайти в кабинет вместе с ним и всё время держать сына за руку, отвлекая, пока дантист оценивал состояние его молочных зубов. Каждый поход к стоматологу оборачивался настоящей трагедией со слезами, криками, погонями по дому и прятками под кроватью. Дженсен часа два заливался слезами, беспомощно всхлипывал и вцеплялся в локоть Джареда мертвой хваткой, чтобы потом провести в страшном кресле, похожем на электрический стул, от силы десять минут. Джаред старался как можно меньше акцентировать внимание на происходящем и оставаться спокойным, чтобы у Дженсена, наконец, пропало желание устраивать каждый раз грандиозное шоу, но его успехи были минимальны. И тогда Джеральд решил вмешаться в ситуацию.  
Когда подошло время очередного осмотра, Джеральд вызвался отвести внука к дантисту самостоятельно. Шэрон отнеслась к идее скептически, уж она-то хорошо знала, на что способен маленький бесёнок, если его надолго разлучить с отцом; в последний раз, когда Джаред задерживался с экзамена, Дженсен залез под кровать и не выходил оттуда до тех пор, пока не хлопнула входная дверь; но отговаривать мужа, убеждённого в собственной правоте, она не стала, лишь молча послала Джареду выразительный взгляд. Она же и помогла собрать Дженсена в дорогу: сложила в рюкзак внука его любимого плюшевого медведя, выцветшего и лишившегося одного уха от такой сильной любви, и большое красное яблоко. Когда Джеральд пристёгивал Дженсена ремнём безопасности, тот взволнованно покрутил головой, выискивая отца, и спросил:  
— Деда, куда мы едем?  
— Немного прогуляемся.  
По дороге Дженсен уснул в обнимку с медведем, и Джеральд посчитал, что победа уже достигнута. На пороге клиники, куда они ездили на протяжении уже пяти с половиной лет, их встретила добрая улыбчивая медсестра, и взяла заспанного Дженсена за руку.  
— Очень рада тебя видеть, малыш.  
От неё пахло какими-то медикаментами и духами, и Дженсен никогда раньше её не видел. Он чувствовал себя неуютно и ещё не совсем понял, куда дедушка его привёз, но странная женщина, немного похожая на фарфоровую куклу ему совсем-совсем не нравилась. Дженсен попробовал выдернуть руку из её пальцев, но оказалось, что у такой хрупкой с виду девушки очень сильная хватка. Она удержала его на месте и повела за собой, не давая ни на секунду остановиться и перевести дыхание. Дженсен едва поспевал за ней, часто перебирая ножками. Он с надеждой обернулся на Джеральда, но тот лишь отсалютовал ему пластиковым стаканчиком с кофе и улыбнулся. А потом за Дженсеном захлопнулась дверь.  
Он впервые в жизни оказался один на один с совершенно посторонними ему людьми, (к воспитательнице в детском саду и другим детям Дженсен привыкал постепенно, и первые дни не отпускал от себя отца ни на шаг), в помещении, сверху донизу набитом какими-то странными штуками. Такими пользовались злые дяди из черно-белых страшных фильмов, которые иногда по ночам тайком смотрел папа. Дженсен почувствовал, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы, а к горлу подступает плотный ком, мешающий дышать. Малыш изо всех сил зажмурился, уговаривая себя не плакать, и мысленно позвал отца. Но тот, естественно, не услышал его с такого расстояния.  
Медсестра погладила до смерти напуганного малыша по голове:  
— Не волнуйся, мы только посмотрим твои зубки.  
Дженсен вдруг побледнел, словно полотно, судорожно схватил губами воздух, задыхаясь, и вцепился пальцами в подлокотники.  
— Что такое?  
— Джуди, у него приступ сейчас случится, давай скорее нашатырь!  
Дженсен смутно помнил, что же такое с ним было дальше. Кажется, в кабинет вбежал встревоженный дедушка и схватил его на руки, пытаясь успокоить. Он что-то говорил, но Дженсен не мог разобрать слов, он будто проваливался в глубокий бездонный колодец, всё дальше и дальше, а где-то высоко-высоко был папа. Он протягивал к Дженсену руки и звал его.  
Дженсен пришёл в себя на руках у Джареда, нежно гладившего его по спине.  
— Тише, малыш, уже всё хорошо. Тише, родной.  
— У Дженсена едва не случился приступ. Вы должны были предупредить, что такое возможно, — доктор нахмурил свои аккуратные брови.  
— Простите нас, пожалуйста. Дженсен плохо переносит компанию незнакомых людей. Обычно мы ходим к доктору Лаквуд, но она ушла в отпуск, и отец записал нас к Вам.  
— Ясно.  
Джаред попрощался и вынес прижимающегося к нему сына на свет Божий. За ним поспешил расстроенный Джеральд:  
— Джаред, прости… Я не думал…  
— Ничего страшного. Всё обошлось. Только больше так не делай, ладно?  
Дженсен совсем не думал, что «ничего страшного». Как раз наоборот. Но раз папа сказал, что всё будет хорошо, значит, всё будет хорошо.

 

Когда на Сан-Антонио опустилась извечная июльская жара, Джаред взял Меган, у которой как раз начались летние каникулы, и Дженсена в парк Шлиттербан, один из самых больших аквапарков в Америке. Дженсен и Меган неплохо ладили, несмотря на значительную разницу в возрасте. Девочка любила возиться с малышом, учила его всевозможным премудростям, один раз даже накрасила ему ногти на ногах в ядовито-розовый цвет. Сейчас, правда, Меган жила отдельно от родителей, училась в школе - пансионате и подрабатывала в библиотеке. Видеться удавалось очень редко, когда начинались летние каникулы, и Меган возвращалась домой. Дженсен всю дорогу тараторил, не переставая. Он рассказывал обо всём, что видел вокруг, шумно радовался каждой встречной машине, а когда заканчивались темы для обсуждения, принимался распевать дорожные песни. Меган смеялась и подпевала ему, а Джаред только головой качал.  
Около недели назад он отпраздновал свой двадцать первый День рождения. Совершеннолетие. Его сверстники планировали, где будут работать после окончания колледжа, куда поедут на выходные, с кем будут встречаться. У Джареда же были только семилетний ребёнок, опыт работы сиделкой и туманные планы на ближайшие пару месяцев. Девушки с ним активно флиртовали, пытались познакомиться, часто используя для этого Дженсена, которого принимали за младшего брата или племянника. Но стоило им только узнать правду, как они смущённо отводили глаза и спешно прощались. Ни одна ослепительная молоденькая красотка не хотела иметь дела с овдовевшим отцом-одиночкой. Так что, по всему выходило, что Джареду предстояло провести жизнь с родителями и сыном, который, к тому же, рано или поздно повзрослеет и женится, заведёт собственных детей. Становиться дедушкой лет в тридцать пять совершенно не улыбалось, но это уже не ему предстояло решать.  
Заметив, что Джаред о чём-то глубоко задумался за рулем, Меган толкнула его в плечо:  
— Джаред, проснись.  
— Прости.  
Вскоре они добрались до парка, который располагался немного севернее Сан-Антонио. В такую жару здесь было огромное количество посетителей, желающих освежиться в прохладной воде, тем самым спасаясь от невыносимого зноя. Припарковавшись, Джаред помог сестре, открыв перед ней дверь. Дженсен не стал дожидаться, пока его отстегнут от детского кресла, с нетерпением сделал это сам и выбрался из нагревшейся машины наружу. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он восхищённо вздохнул:  
— Круто!  
Джаред был с ним согласен. Когда они были маленькими, родители часто привозили их сюда летом. Джефф учил их с Меган плавать, посмеиваясь над тем, как она смешно перебирала воду ногами. А Джаред выжидал момент и с визгом успевал спуститься с самой высокой горки раньше брата. Они неплохо проводили время.  
— Джаред, пошли скорее! — Меган схватила его за руку и потянула в сторону аттракционов.  
— Кто быстрее!  
Под радостные крики Дженсена они устремились к огромной горке наперегонки. Пусть у Джареда было только это. Ему вполне хватало для счастья.

 

— Осторожно, пей по-маленьку. Чай горячий, ты можешь обжечься.  
Джаред помог сыну сделать несколько глотков горячего чая с мёдом и уложил его обратно на кровать, натянув одеяло так, чтобы наружу виднелся только кончик носа и блестевшие лихорадочным блеском глаза.  
Накануне вечером они серьёзно поругались из-за пустяка: на улице шёл сильный дождь, а Дженсен по какой-то причине никак не хотел надевать дождевик. Он строил умильные рожицы и пытался изобразить взгляд побитого щенка, но Джаред настаивал на своём, считая, что в такую мерзкую погоду просто жизненно необходимо иметь защиту от дождя. Тогда Дженсен сбросил ненавистный дождевик на пол и принялся топтать его ногами:  
— Ненавижу!  
Терпению Джареда пришёл конец. Разозлившись на сына, он демонстративно положил ключи от машины на стол и, скрестив руки на груди, произнёс:  
— Либо ты надеваешь этот «красивый» дождевик, либо мы никуда не едем.  
Дженсен на бегу сбросил кроссовки и демонстративно хлопнул дверью детской. Это была их первая ссора после переезда.  
В этом году Джаред получил степень бакалавра и устроился учителем нулевых (подготовительных) классов в школу, где учился Дженсен. К тому же, стараниями государства, пособия на содержание ребенка, потерявшего одного из кормильцев, увеличили. Еще Джаред иногда брался за работу сиделки. Всё это в сумме позволило ему снять небольшой домик с двумя спальнями и кухней для них с Дженсеном. У них появился свой собственный задний двор, что приближало мечты Дженсена о собаке к реальности. Но всё прошло совсем не так, как ожидал Джаред.  
Его родители были категорически против их переезда. Отец даже грозился забрать старенькую машину, подаренную Джареду на совершеннолетие. Конечно, в итоге машину он трогать не стал, но каждый раз, когда Джаред приезжал в гости, они с матерью в красках расписывали, как им одиноко в большом пустом доме, надеясь его усовестить. Когда и это не помогло, в ход пошёл запрещённый приём: они стали убеждать Дженсена, что жить одним им никак нельзя. Кажется, речь шла о том, что рано или поздно, но он, Джаред, завел себе подружку, а Дженсен остался бы совсем-совсем один в чужом доме. Естественно, мальчик, который больше всего боялся потерять отца, поверил россказням бабушки и дедушки и принялся бунтовать. Ничем хорошим это закончиться не могло.  
Некогда любимый красный дождевик стал поводом для ссоры. Конечно, Джареду нужно было быть умнее и уступить сыну: за те секунды, пока тот бежал до машины, припаркованной прямо у ворот гаража, ничего смертельно с ним бы не случилось и без дождевика; но уступить значило проиграть, а Джаред, ещё не до конца избавившийся от детского упрямства, жутко не любил проигрывать. В итоге, столкнувшись лбами, восьмилетний мальчик и двадцатидвухлетний мужчина так и не смогли договориться.  
Дженсен вылез в окно своей спальни и пешком отправился в гости к бабушке и дедушке. Он впервые в жизни пошёл против Джареда, сделал ему наперекор, и чувствовал себя ужасно. Но упрямство — наследственная черта, и малыш решил идти до конца. Дорогу от нового местообитания до дома Падалеки он знал наизусть, да и идти было недалеко: прямо до перекрёстка, потом налево, свернуть возле аптеки и бегом через парк. И всё равно, сумел немного заблудиться и промок до нитки. Когда бабушка открыла ему дверь, Дженсен чувствовал себя маленькой зелёной лягушкой, по ошибке покинувшей любимое болото. Шерон была в ужасе от поступка внука, но ещё большее негодование вызывала у неё безответственность Джареда, переехавшего всего пару месяцев назад и уже успевшего потерять интерес к сыну и проворонить его! Дженсен пытался что-то объяснить, но его никто не стал слушать, бабушка лишь сделала воду в ванной погорячее и прикрыла за собой дверь, чтобы мальчик не стал свидетелем то, как она будет кричать на сына по телефону. Дженсен всё равно всё слышал. И испугался, что теперь его заберут у папы уже бабушка с дедушкой. От такой перспективы он проплакал всё то время, пока Джаред добирался до родительского дома. А ещё через полчаса у него поднялась температура.  
Джаред ухаживал за ним всю ночь: делал холодный компресс на лоб, чтобы сбить жар, измерял температуру, отпаивал куриным бульоном и заставлял глотать горькие лекарства. Когда Дженсен, наконец, уснул под утро, Джаред устроился в ногах его постели и проспал до тех пор, пока Дженсен не открыл глаза ближе к обеду и не пробрался под бок, чтобы пообниматься. Дженсен вообще был большим неженкой, это было одно из его любимых занятий, а уж когда он болел, то мог часами лежать, прижавшись к боку Джареда, обнять себя его рукой и не шевелиться. Дав сыну немного понежиться, Джаред принялся отпаивать его горячим чаем с мёдом и гладить по голове, стараясь успокоить и подбодрить. Потом они вместе ели приготовленный Шерон куриный бульон, и, хотя Джаред его ненавидел, он решил всё же отведать это страшное блюдо из солидарности к простудившемуся сыну. Потом были мультфильмы по телевизору и потрескавшиеся от температуры губы, были любимые Дженсеном вишни и покрасневший нос, тёплые носки со смешными собачьими мордами и глухой кашель. Джаред очень не любил, когда сын простужался, Дженсен же наоборот, считал, что всё не так плохо, ведь он получал отца в своё полное распоряжение на весь день и всю ночь.  
Уже позже, когда Джаред уснул, утомлённый волнениями дня, а Дженсен лежал и играл отросшими прядями его волос, перебирая их между пальцами, в комнату вошла бабушка со стаканом молока. Дженсен выпил его до дна, и Шэрон нежно поцеловала его в лоб.  
— Бабуля, — позвал Дженсен.  
— Что, милый.  
— Не ругай папу, он самый-самый лучший папа на свете.  
— Дженсен, родной…  
— Он не виноват. Я сам убежал из дома. Через окно. Он хотел, чтобы я надел дождевик, а мне не хотелось. Я люблю дождь. А когда папа… Я убежал. Но я не хочу без папы. Совсем-совсем не хочу. Я его люблю.  
— Ох, милый, — Шэрон поцеловала его снова и погладила по щеке:  
— Обещаю, я не буду ругать твоего папу слишком сильно.  
— Спасибо.  
Когда чуть позже Джаред проснулся и принёс ему тайком от бабушки любимый пирог с картошкой и луком, Дженсен разделил его напополам и поделился с отцом.  
— Джей-Ар, ты хочешь, чтобы мы вернулись обратно?  
Дженсен помотал головой и поспешно дожевал пирог. Он обнял Джаред и уткнулся носом ему в плечо:  
— Я хочу с тобой.  
— Хорошо, — Джаред взъерошил ему волосы и ударил подушкой, затевая шутливый бой не на жизнь, а на смерть.

 

Дженсену очень нравилось учиться в школе: учитель начальных классов, мистер Фэлон, был строгим, но справедливым, знал невероятное количество интересных вещей и умел рассмешить так, как никто другой. Вместе с ним они читали книги, писали сочинения, складывали, вычитали, учили животных, узнавали про динозавров. Кажется, не существовало таких вопросов, на которые мистер Фэлон не знал ответов.  
Ещё Дженсену нравилось мастерить всевозможные поделки с миссис Грин, добродушной пожилой женщиной, обладавшей даром создавать невероятно красивые вещи из подручных материалов. У папы до сих пор хранился огромный разноцветных дракон, которого Дженсен под руководством миссис Грин смастерил из всевозможных пуговиц.  
А вот рисование ему никак не давалось: мисс Отвуд хмурилась и отводила взгляд, стоило ей увидеть нечто нелепое, неправдоподобное на листе Дженсена. Молодая учительница отказывалась верить в то, что Дженсен начисто был лишён способности к рисованию. Она считала, что он просто ленится и не желает трудиться, доводя свой рисунок до совершенства. Она могла задержать Дженсена после уроков только для того, чтобы набор кружочков и палочек, наконец, принял законченные очертания, и стал похож на кошку, как и планировалось изначально. Дженсен ненавидел её за это, но всегда держал рот на замке и лишь сильнее стискивал кулаки, когда в очередной раз лишался возможности сразу броситься в объятия Джареда, терпеливо ждущего его возле школы в машине. Ему не нужны были проблемы, а ещё меньше он хотел огорчать отца, и так в последнее время постоянно уставшего от непомерно возросших нагрузок на работе: количество нулевых классов в этом году увеличилось едва ли не вдвое! Дженсен не совсем понимал, чем это грозило, но слово звучало угрожающе, а ещё от него папа хмурился, следовательно, ничего хорошего от него ждать не приходилось.  
Ситуацию немного скрашивала Бетти. Она была невероятно красивой девочкой. И когда Дженсен говорил «красивой», он имел ввиду настолько красивой, что от этого щипало глаза. Роскошные белокурые волосы, спускавшиеся по спине аккуратными локонами, широко распахнутые голубые глаза, яркие, как небо весной. Маленький носик кнопочкой, который приводил Дженсена в восторг и трогательная родинка на щеке. Иногда Дженсен не мог отвести от Бетти взгляд, но если смотрел слишком долго, то вынужден был жмуриться, чтобы не ослепнуть. Такая вот она была, Бэтти.  
Девочка рисовала в разы лучше, чем сам Дженсен. На почве этого они и подружились. Хотя, если быть до конца честным, они стали друзьями гораздо раньше, когда в самом начале года мальчишки отобрали у Бетти куклу и бегали с ней по школьному двору. Дженсен увидел тогда её наполненные слезами глаза и понял, что просто не в силах остаться в стороне. Тогда он впервые вернулся домой с разбитой губой и разодранными на коленях джинсами, а отец обрабатывал содранную кожу перекислью, дерущей так, будто это и не перекись вовсе, а адское пламя; но благодарная улыбка Бетти всего этого определённо стоила. С тех пор девочка помогала ему с рисованием, а он носил её портфель и чувствовал себя самым настоящим рыцарем из сказки, которому досталась самая прекрасная дама на свете.  
До тех пор пока Бетти его однажды не поцеловала. Он поделился с ней самым вкусным ленчем в мире, ещё бы — ведь его собирал отец, пока они совместными усилиями старались превратить каракули Дженсена в нечто, хотя бы отдалённо напоминающее лошадку с белой гривой. Бетти вдруг улыбнулась ему и, наклонившись вперёд, прижалась губами к его щеке, ненадолго, кажется, всего на секунду, но для Дженсена время остановилось. Он никогда раньше не целовался, ну если не считать того, что отец его регулярно тискал и чмокал, несмотря на то, что Дженсену было уже девять. Так что этот поцелуй стал для него полной неожиданностью. И вот что странно, всё очарование момента разом пропало, и Бетти уже не была самой прекрасной девочкой на свете. Она стала девочкой, которая его поцеловала. Едва удержав себя от того, чтобы не вытереть щёку рукавом спортивной куртки, Дженсен постарался сохранить лицо и вести себя достойно. Они доделали рисунок, вызвав тем самым у мисс Отвуд приступ умиления. Она даже поставила Дженсену В вместо привычной С. Но Дженсену в тот момент было всё равно. Он донёс рюкзак Бетти до машины её мамы и, вежливо попрощавшись, поспешил туда, где его уже ждал отец. Который, конечно, стиснул его в медвежьих объятиях и поцеловал в макушку. И в этот раз Дженсену совсем не хотелось вытереться.

 

Дженсену фантастически удавалось избегать конфликтов и всевозможных разногласий с одноклассниками, приятелями по футбольной секции и просто ребятами из школы. Возможно, всё дело было в том, что он никогда не задерживался после уроков без особой причины и не носился по улицам, гоняя мяч с соседскими мальчишками. Конечно, у него были друзья, с которыми он с удовольствием играл в футбол, катался на велосипеде и играл в прятки на заднем дворе. Йен, Пол и Крис — его вечные и неизменные товарищи по играм. Просто они были знакомы ему с пелёнок, проверены временем и всевозможными обстоятельствами, так что подвоха быть не могло. Остальных он предпочитал держать на довольно далёком расстоянии.  
Ещё была Бетти, с которой они проводили всё свободное школьное время: переменки, перерыв на обед и дополнительные часы в библиотеке. Но Бетти была девочкой, с которой ссориться не получалось: она тут же куксилась и закусывала нижнюю губу так, словно вот-вот заплачет, и Дженсену приходилось смиряться и мириться, за что он каждый раз получал радостный визг и объятия. Да, Бетти любила обниматься. Дженсен тоже любил, но почему-то только тогда, когда делал это с кем-то из близких. Но ради их дружбы с Бетти он был согласен немного пообниматься. В конце концов, это его не убило бы.  
Так вот, Дженсену прекрасно удавалось избегать конфликтов и ссор, сторониться всяческих разногласий. Не любил он этого, совсем не любил. Поэтому и получал такое громадное удовольствие от того, что, как бы не сложились обстоятельства, отец всегда находил время, чтобы подвезти его в школу, а после — забрать. Все его друзья предпочитали проделывать путь на велосипеде или пешком, благо было не далеко. Они настаивая на том, что они достаточно взрослые, но Дженсен никогда ничего подобного не делал. В удобном салоне автомобиля было сложно нарваться на неприятности. Да и потом, они же всё равно должны были оказаться в одном месте: он за партой, а папа Джаред за учительским столом — он заканчивал учёбу в университете и вырабатывал свой последний год в школе. Почему бы немного не побыть вместе?  
Но иногда обстоятельства складывались таким образом, что приходилось ломать привычки и делать то, что очень не хотелось. В подвале, где отец тягал железки, поддерживая себя в форме, было холодно. Дженсен не раз говорил отцу, что рано или поздно это до добра не доведёт. Джаред его не слушал и только ерошил волосы сына, заставляя того улыбаться. Но в один прекрасный день Дженсен так некстати оказался прав. Джаред слёг с температурой, и к невыносимому беспокойству за отца, лежащего под пуховым одеялом и хлюпающего носом, добавилось чувство досады и обиды. Он не любил добираться до школы один, потому что, если не слышал по утрам фальшивого пения отца под равномерный звук урчания мотора, у него портилось настроение. В этот раз всё оказалось ещё хуже.  
До школы он добрался без всяких приключений, а вот на обратном пути нос к носу столкнулся с Оливером. Тем самым балбесом, который во втором классе отобрал у Бетти куклу. Тем самым Оливером, которому он едва не выбил зуб. Естественно, это не могло кончиться ничем хорошим.  
Сначала Дженсен подумал, что всё обойдётся, но гавнюк не был бы гавнюком, если бы не стал его высмеивать. Мальчишка никак не мог простить того, что Бетти выбрала Дженсена себе в друзья. Дурацкие веснушки являлись лишь поводом, чтобы его позадирать. Дружки Оливера стояли чуть в стороне и просто смеялись, показывая на них пальцами.  
Когда же Дженсен не обратил на издевки никакого внимания, в ход пошли руки. Оливер больно толкнул его в спину, заставив упасть на колени и удержать равновесие на вытянутых руках. Прихвостни Оливера обступили его, громко выкликивая в унисон: «Фрик! Фрик! Фрик!». Этого он уже не смог стерпеть, вскочил на ноги и с яростным воплем кинулся на Оливера, опрокидывая его на землю. Они яростно колотили друг друга везде, куда придётся. Не ожидавшие этого мальчишки растерялись и даже замолчали от неожиданности. Дженсен со всей силы укусил Оливера за правое ухо, отчего тот разразился диким криком и в ответ ударил кулаком в нос. Дженсен разозлился ещё сильнее, когда ощутил вкус собственной крови. Он готов был вытрясти из Оливера всю душу, когда их растащили в разные стороны.  
Пытавшегося вырваться Дженсена удерживала бабушка, которая решила всё же забрать его из школы, когда узнала, что Джаред заболел. Оливера встряхнул за шиворот собственный отец. Шерон увезла раздосадованного Дженсена домой, громко причитая по дороге. Он же, зажимая разбитый нос платком, думал только о том, что надо было выдавить этому уроду глаза. Больно, по-настоящему больно, ему стало только тогда, когда отец, с блестящими от жара глазами, возился с бумажными салфетками, стараясь остановить кровь. Дженсен пообещал себе, что если и будет драться ещё раз, то сделает всё от него зависящее, чтобы выйти из драки целым и невредимым. Он очень не хотел, чтобы папа из-за него расстраивался. Для десятилетнего ребёнка это было серьёзное обещание. Но Дженсен собирался сдержать слово.

 

Бетти понадобился ещё примерно год, чтобы окончательно признаться себе в том, что Дженсен ей нравился больше других ребят, и пригласить его на свидание. Да, всё было именно так: Бетти пригласила его. Конечно, это было не настоящее свидание, не такое как у взрослых, с поцелуями, обжиманиями по углам, как показывали по телевизору, а так себе. Но Дженсен очень и очень не хотел на него идти. Они с отцом собирались весь день провести вместе: пройтись по зоомагазинам, и выбрать, наконец, щенка. Дженсен мечтал об этом с тех самых пор, как они переехали в собственный дом, но решение о покупке всё время откладывалось. А теперь, когда отец уже готов был купить ему кого-нибудь, Бетти позвала его в парк аттракционов, кататься на колесе обозрения и есть сладкую вату. Дженсену очень-очень хотелось сказать «нет», но он не мог расстраивать свою подругу, возлагавшую на него большие надежды. Он вынужден был сказать «да». Отец, конечно, расстроился, что всё так получилось, но старался не подавать виду, как самый настоящий взрослый. Если бы он только знал, каково было самому Дженсену!  
С возрастом его зависимость от отца никуда не делась, хотя бабушка утверждала, что он отлично справлялся. Ну, ещё бы. В одиннадцать лет как-то не пристало слюнявить отцу щёку и всё время держать его за руку, когда этого очень хотелось. Папа Джаред был для Дженсена всем, что имело хоть какой-то смысл. Самым сильным, самым смелым, самым умным. Дженсен не мог себе представить, что настанет день, когда ему совсем не захочется забраться под тёплый отцовский бок, когда тот смотрит телевизор. Или вместе сходить в зоопарк, кино, куда угодно. Или отказаться есть приготовленный отцом завтрак, потому что невкусно. Такого просто не могло быть и всё! Отец готовил так, что хотелось облизать тарелку. А ещё он умел делать тысячу других вещей, которые в глазах Дженсена были самыми важными на свете. Йен, который был старше Дженсена на два года, лишь улыбался, когда слышал всё это, и говорил, что через пару лет Дженсен будет душу готов продать дьяволу, лишь бы отец оставил его в покое и дал возможность заниматься тем, что любят делать все нормальные подростки. Дженсен не хотел становиться «нормальным подростком». Ему гораздо больше нравилось быть просто Дженсеном, у которого есть папа Джаред. И точка. Но на свидание с Бетти ему всё же пришлось пойти.  
Он, как и учил его отец, зашёл за ней, приветливо улыбнулся её родителям и вежливо поздоровался. Он даже заплатил за её порцию мороженного, хотя деньги были нужны ему самому: очень хотелось новый набор фломастеров; как только он избавился от мисс Отвуд, его детское желание рисовать вернулось, и пусть он делал это не очень хорошо, зато с огромным удовольствием. Просить у отца почему-то было стыдно, он и так старался Дженсену по возможности не отказывать. А так хотелось сделать что-то для себя самому. Видимо, ему ещё придётся подождать.  
— Дженсен, смотри как здорово! Я хочу туда!  
Бетти потянула его за руку к разноцветной, увешанной шарами карусели, которая отрывала всех желающих от земли, весело мигая огнями. У Дженсена просто не оставалось выбора.  
Они облазили все аттракционы, какие только могли. Бетти понравилась комната смеха, а когда они зашли в комнату страха, она каждый раз хватала Дженсена за руку, когда на них из-за угла выскакивал очередной монстр. Дженсену вовсе не было страшно, в конце концов, ему было уже одиннадцать лет, и он давно перестал верить в такую ерунду. А ладонь у Бетти была непривычно холодная. Дженсену это совсем-совсем не нравилось.  
Когда они вечером возвращались домой, Дженсен проводил Бетти до дома, а на прощание решил поцеловать её в щеку, всё же, это же было свидание, разве нет? Но Бетти его опередила и прижалась губами к его губам. Вот тут Дженсен не сдержался и отпрыгнул в сторону, с выражением неприкрытого ужаса на лице. Его ещё никто не целовал в губы.  
— Прости, Дженсен… я…  
— Больше никогда так не делай, ладно?  
Когда Бетти поднималась по ступеням, она выглядела безумно виноватой. Дженсен же не знал, что он чувствовал. Ему просто хотелось домой.  
На кухне пахло блинчиками и вишнёвым вареньем. Отец нашёлся у себя за компьютером, он старательно доделывал какую-то работу. Заметив сына, он задорно ему улыбнулся:  
— Как всё прошло?  
— Ужасно. Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
Джаред понимающе кивнул:  
— Давай поиграем в приставку?  
В этот раз отец даже позволил Дженсену выиграть.

 

Дженсен официально ненавидел свидания и всё, что с ними было связано. Более того, он испытывал далеко не самые тёплые чувства к своей бабушке в данный момент, так как именно она уговорила отца пойти на свидание. Впервые за чёрт знает сколько времени. И да, Дженсену было уже двенадцать лет, поэтому ему было позволено ругаться, хотя бы про себя. За то время, пока они с Линдой и отцом прошлись по парку, посидели в кафе, съев по порции клубничного мороженого с джемом, и покормили уток в местном пруду, Дженсен успел возненавидеть весь мир во главе с привлекательной рыжеволосой девушкой, приветливо улыбавшейся Джареду целый день. Во всём была виновата бабушка.  
Она давно убеждала Джареда, что время стремительно проходило, Дженсен неумолимо взрослел, а значит, рано или поздно он должен был найти милую девушку, жениться, завести детишек и оставить отца в гордом одиночестве доживать старость. С чего она это взяла, Дженсену было совсем не ясно, лично он вовсе не собирался бросать отца ради какой-то мифической красотки, его и так устраивала их жизнь. Но Шерон упорствовала, убеждая сына в том, что ему всенепременно нужны хоть какие-то отношения, тем более, что у них появилась очаровательная соседка, которую не мешало бы пригласить на свидание. В конце концов, Джаред решил, что проще будет поддаться уговорам матери и пригласить Линду в субботу прогуляться вместе, чем сопротивляться дальше. Так они и оказались все вместе на берегу озера, бросающими в воду хлебные крошки. Дженсен ненавидел свидания.  
Линда, судя по всему, ненавидела самого Дженсена, но перед Джаредом умело притворялась, строя из себя трогательную простушку. Она улыбалась Дженсену, с готовностью откликнулась на предложение Джареда покататься как-нибудь с Дженсеном на роликах, но стоило отцу отвернуться, как она шипела на Дженсена, будто потревоженная змея, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что он здесь лишний. Очень скоро Дженсен таковым себя и почувствовал, особенно, когда они отправились в кино, на какую-то глупую слезливую мелодраму, и Дженсену пришлось развлекать себя поеданием попкорна, пока отец и Линда ворковали о чём-то своём. Жизнь официально была дерьмовой.  
На ум так некстати пришло, что Бетти его тоже бросила, после того памятного свидания. Крис увлёкся девчонкой со смешным именем Фрея, а Пол и Йен уехали на летние каникулы в гости к тёте с дядей на ранчо. И Дженсен остался совсем-совсем один. Он давно не чувствовал себя таким одиноким и потерянным. Вся эта затея со свиданием, которую провернула его бабушка при молчаливой поддержке давно женатого дяди Джеффа, могла обернуться для самого Дженсена настоящей катастрофой. Если его отец женится на Линде, та сделает всё возможное, чтобы отослать его как можно дальше от дома. В какую-нибудь частную школу, например. С этим срочно нужно было что-то делать.  
Кажется, провидение было на его стороне, иначе это никак нельзя было объяснить. После того, как фильм закончился, они зашли в кафе, чтобы ещё раз перекусить. Отец сразу же отправился делать заказ, оставив Линду один на один с Дженсеном. А уж он постарался вывести её из себя.  
— Вы не получите моего отца.  
— Правда? — Линда выгнула бровь.  
— Он ни за что на Вас не женится.  
Девушка звонко рассмеялась и, обернувшись, послала Джареду сладкую улыбку:  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим.  
Дженсен сильнее сжал пальцы:  
— Он очень сильно меня любит. И если я попрошу, от Вас даже следа не останется.  
— Послушай меня, зверёныш, — Линда наклонился к Дженсену, и зашептала ему на ухо, — ты — ошибка молодости, о которой твой отец ужасно сожалеет. Я ему нравлюсь, поверь. Так что мы будем встречаться и дальше. И мы будем заниматься тем, чем обычно занимаются взрослые люди. Твой папочка ужасно соскучился по сексу за прошедшие двенадцать лет. Он будет мной очарован. А когда он сделает мне предложение, а он сделает, поверь, я смогу убедить его в том, что ты уже взрослый мальчик, и тебе нужно предоставить немного свободы и самостоятельности. Ты отправишься в какую-нибудь приличную частную школу, в которой проторчишь до тех пор, пока тебе не исполнится восемнадцать. А когда выйдешь оттуда, мы с твоим отцом уже будем настоящей семьёй, у нас будут общие дети, совершенно чудесные, непохожие на тебя. Как думаешь, ты ещё нужен будешь отцу, а?  
Дженсен не сдержался и выплеснул ей в лицо свой стакан газированной воды. Линда вскрикнула, вскочила, чтобы отряхнуть попавшие на платье капли, а когда подняла голову, увидела стоящего рядом Джареда с таким выражением на лице, что ей сразу стало ясно: он слышал каждое слово.  
— Джаред, послушай…  
— Спасибо, Линда, мы чудесно провели время, но я думаю, что с моего сына на сегодня хватит. Я оплачу счёт за химчистку. До свидания.  
Дженсен и раньше думал, что его отец самый лучший на свете, но теперь он смог воочию в этом убедиться.

 

Свою тетю, Меган Падалеки, Дженсен просто обожал. Она была особенной: никогда не унывала, чтобы не случилось, способна была своими позитивными эмоциями заразить окружающих. Там, где она появлялась, жизнь начинала бить ключом, случалось множество необычных, весёлых событий. Мэг, как звал её отец, стремилась быть первой всегда и везде и тянуть остальных за собой. Но именно она в этот раз заставила Дженсена серьёзно приуныть.  
Именно тётя Мэг всколыхнула в нём такие чувства, о которых Дженсен даже не подозревал. На двадцать седьмой День рождения Джареда она приехала не одна, а в сопровождении девочки по имени Роза, четырнадцатилетней прелестницы с фиалковыми глазами. По крайней мере, именно так её описывал отец, весело поглядывая на сына. Дженсен ещё не совсем понимал, что от него требуется, но клятвенно заверил отца, что развлечёт Розу, если та заскучает. Откуда же ему было знать, что они с отцом вкладывали в это понятие совершенно разные смыслы.  
Тетя Мэг взяла их с Розой вечером накануне Дня рождения с собой в магазин, чтобы выбрать отцу, то есть Джареду, подарки. Дженсен не сказал, что уже выбрал подарок: он нашёл в антикварной лавке медальон в виде скорпиона и целых полгода откладывал карманные деньги, чтобы его купить. Он спрятал покупку в коробке из-под обуви, в которой хранил свои самые главные ценности, чтобы вручить отцу, когда все гости разойдутся.  
За то, что он промолчал, пришлось поплатиться: тётя Мег и Роза таскали его от одного магазина к другому, заставляли рассматривать десятки ненужных и неинтересных ему вещей. В конце концов, Дженсен понял, для чего всё это затевалось: Роза надеялась сойтись с ним ближе. И это абсолютно не устраивало Дженсена.  
Да, ему было тринадцать лет, и другие мальчишки в его возрасте активно обсуждали размер женской груди, объемы попы и собственные вымышленные сексуальные подвиги. Но это ещё ничего не значило. Дженсену просто совсем-совсем не нравились девчонки. Не подумайте чего, его и парни другие не интересовали нисколько. Друзья, узнав об этом, стали называть его фриком, подтрунивая. Они для себя решили, что Дженсен какой-то ботаник или что-то вроде того.  
Но в тот момент, когда тётя Меган забежала в очередной магазин, оставив Дженсена с Розой снаружи, и девушка робко дотронулась до его руки, Дженсен отчётливо понял, что с ним что-то не так. Он отстранился от неё и сделал вид, что безумно заинтересовался витриной напротив. Роза глубоко вздохнула и зашла в магазин вслед за тётей Мег. Больше попыток сблизиться она не делала.  
Вечером, когда все гости разошлись по домам, Дженсен достал подарок и отправился в комнату к отцу. Тот готовился ко сну и расхаживал по комнате в смешных пижамных штанах и с голым торсом. Этот вид почему-то взволновал Дженсена гораздо больше, чем все девушки, с которыми ему когда-либо доводилось общаться.  
— Дженсен, — отец улыбнулся ему и похлопал по месту на кровати, приглашая сесть.  
— Вот. С Днём рождения, — Дженсен смущённо протянул отцу медальон.  
— Что это?  
— Подарок.  
— Ух, ты! — его отец повел себя как ребёнок, заполучивший в распоряжение вожделенную игрушку. Немного повертев медальон в руках, он тут же его надел и прикоснулся рукой к холодному металлу, чтобы согреть. Дженсен сглотнул, заставляя себя отвести взгляд. Было в этом жесте нечто такое, что сбивало с толку и заставляло сердце в груди биться быстрее. Они с отцом всегда были очень близки, понимали друг друга едва ли не с одного мимолётного взгляда, практически не ссорились, но в такие моменты их связь ощущалась острее и как-то интимнее, что ли. Будто бы не существовало никого в этом мире, кто мог бы прочувствовать Дженсена тоньше и острее, чем его собственный отец. И если бы Дженсен до конца понимал, что значили его сбивчивые чувства, то сказал бы, что это даже немного возбуждало. В том самом смысле.  
— Иди сюда, приятель.  
Когда отец обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе, Дженсен подумал, что он на самом деле фрик, которого не интересовал никто, кроме собственного отца. Не такой как все, неправильный, испорченный. И с этим открытием как-то нужно было жить.

 

Иногда Дженсену снились тревожные, пугающие сны, наполненные непонятными образами. После пробуждения он почти никогда не помнил, что ему снилось, от чего становилось вдвойне страшнее, ведь неизвестность пугала больше всего. В такие моменты он накрывал голову подушкой, стараясь успокоиться и унять бешено стучащее сердце. Но если страх не проходил долго, отдаваясь в каждой клеточке, то он стремительно выбирался из кровати и бежал к отцу за утешением и спокойствием. Свернувшись под тёплым одеялом, он прижимался к широкой отцовской груди и засыпал почти сразу.  
На этот раз всё было немного иначе. Ощущения нереальности происходящего не было. Наоборот, всё казалось слишком настоящим, наполненным жизнью, обыденным. Широкие школьные ступеньки, усыпанные пожелтевшей осенней листвой, за спиной скрип захлопнувшихся от ветра ворот, нарушивший мёртвую тишину школьного двора. Он торопливо поднялся наверх, потянул на себя тяжёлую медную ручку и вошёл внутрь. Школа будто вымерла, такая звенящая стояла тишина вокруг. Дженсен чувствовал всем своим существом, что вот-вот должно было произойти нечто страшное, леденящее кровь первобытным ужасом. И от этого непонятного, тёмного нельзя было убежать.  
В пустом коридоре отчётливо раздались чьи-то громкие шаги, стремительно приближавшиеся к нему. Кожа Дженсена покрылась холодным потом, дыхание участилось, а сердце едва не пропустило удар. Из-за угла вывернул широкоплечий мужчина с давно небритым подбородком и смешным, изогнутым чуть в сторону носом. Он окинул Дженсена пронзительным взглядом и в задумчивости пожевал нижнюю губу. Сделав шаг вперёд, протянул к Дженсену руку и грубым, хриплым голосом произнёс:  
— Дженсен, сынок…  
Дженсен проснулся от собственного истошного вопля и резко сел на кровати. Он так и не понял, что в увиденном напугало его сильнее: мрачная, давящая обстановка, всё нарастающая тревога или незнакомый голос, до сих пор отдававшийся эхом в ушах. Руки тряслись так, словно он разом выпил весь годовой отцовский запас спиртного, и теперь пошёл откат. Мысли лихорадочно разбегались в голове, как тараканы. Дженсену было страшно до ужаса, до кровавых мурашек перед глазами. Успокоиться самостоятельно не представлялось возможным.  
Дверь распахнулась, щёлкнул выключатель. Отец в одних пижамных штанах, с взлохмаченными волосами и браунингом в руках стоял на пороге его комнаты, озираясь в поисках источника опасности. Дженсен спустил ноги на пол, сполз с кровати, медленно подошёл к нему и обнял, утыкаясь носом в ещё тёплую со сна кожу.  
— Что случилось, Дженсен? Ты кричал.  
— Мне приснился кошмар.  
Отец запустил пальцы ему в волосы, ероша отросшие пряди, успокаивая.  
— Справишься сам?  
Дженсен отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— Хорошо.  
Они устроились в комнате отца на широкой двуспальной кровати, правая сторона которой почти всегда пустовала, кроме тех случаев, когда Дженсену нужны требовались утешение и тепло. Сейчас был как раз такой случай. Сон ещё окончательно не отпустил Дженсена, заставляя содрогаться всем телом. Джаред обнял его, тесно прижимаясь грудью к спине сына, накрыл одеялом и выключил настольную лампу.  
— Что тебе приснилось, помнишь?  
— Не очень.  
— Хорошо, постарайся уснуть.  
Спустя какое-то время Дженсену удалось справиться с бешено колотящимся в груди сердцем. Он выровнял дыхание и медленно погрузился в сон, упиваясь чувством защищённости. Да, обычно четырнадцатилетние парни не забирались в кровать к своим родителям, но Дженсену было на это глубоко плевать. Он хотел, чтобы отец был рядом как можно дольше. Остальное значение не имело.

 

С каждым днём всё постепенно менялось, приобретало совершено другие очертания. То, что ещё совсем недавно казалось незначительным и мелким, вышло на передний план, заняло главенствующую позицию, а вроде бы важное, первостепенное, отступало, исчезало из поля зрения. Сейчас, перешагнув пятнадцатилетний рубеж, Дженсен впервые задумался о сексе. Даже не так – он захотел его, прочувствовал потребность каждой клеточкой своего тела. Ещё год назад ничего подобного и в помине не было: внизу живота ныло и тянуло, словно ему в трусы налили свинца, так сладко и одновременно невыносимо и нестерпимо. Хотелось обхватить себя рукой, нырнув под резинку спортивных боксёров, и сделать уже хоть что-нибудь, только бы эта безумная пытка прекратилась. От происходящих метаморфоз у Дженсена кружилась голова, и неприятно сосало под ложечкой.  
Ситуация осложнялась постоянным нахождением отца в непосредственной близости от него, Дженсена. Желание возникало само по себе, независимо от его воли, когда отец, например, обхватывал своей большой ладонью кофейную кружку, или сдвигал диван, упершись в него рукой, чтобы пропылесосить. Его мышцы при этом перекатывались под кожей, заставляя Дженсена покрываться потом и мурашками. Любое случайное прикосновение заставляло кожу покалывать, как после электрического разряда. И спасения от этого не было.  
Оно началось внезапно, как-то вдруг, будто кто-то повернул выключатель у него в мозгу. Возможно, это запретное всегда было внутри него, просто дремало до поры до времени, чтобы в какой-то момент пробудиться и в одночасье перевернуть мир Дженсена вверх тормашками. Он прекрасно знал, что его мысли настолько греховны, что дальше некуда. Он желал, нестерпимо, до изнеможения желал оказаться к своему отцу ещё ближе, преодолеть последний барьер, сломать его. И в тоже время покрывался холодным потом, представляя, как прикасается губами к спине или груди отца. Было в этот что-то гнилостно-извращенное, отчего становилось тошно и хотелось биться головой о стену.  
Его пугала одна лишь мысль, что отец мог обо всём узнать и возненавидеть его, посчитав грязным, и в тоже самое время он мечтал, что однажды папа узнает, но не отшатнется, а прижмёт к себе и… Что дальше, Дженсен представлял смутно, понимал только, что должно было быть хорошо, очень хорошо.  
Поэтому, каждый раз цепенея от ужаса, Дженсен стремился урвать запретного, хотя бы немного, чтобы было о чём мечтать, елозя разбухшим от возбуждения членом по мокрым от пота простыням, не находя разрядки. Он привычно сворачивался у отца под боком, когда они смотрели телевизор, складывал свои ноги с голыми ступнями отцу на колени, как делал всегда, протискивался между Джаредом и мойкой, чтобы пробраться к холодильнику, устраивал бои подушками и шутливую возню. Каждое прикосновение тщательно хранилось в памяти, как нечто бесценное, ведь у него, помимо огромной любви отца к нему, ничего и не было. А так хотелось большего. Лежа в темноте в своей кровати, он плохо понимал, что нужно делать, хотя рука сама тянулась вниз. Дожив до пятнадцати лет, он ни разу толком не мастурбировал, предпочитая заниматься другими, как ему когда-то казалось, более интересными вещами. Теперь он многое бы отдал за возможность научиться. Но не идти же за советом к друзьям. От одной мысли бросало в краску.  
Собственный член казался ему чужим и непривычным. В фильмах обычно его гладили, водили туда-сюда, получая желанную разрядку. От торопливых движений почему-то, наоборот, становилось больно, а слишком медленные будто и не чувствовались вовсе. Нужно было найти что-то среднее, подходящее именно ему, но как же сложно было разобраться!  
— Дженсен, я зашёл пожелать тебе доброй ночи.  
Он едва успел перевернуть на живот, чтобы скрыть следы собственного позора. Его лицо пылало от стыда, даже кончики ушей, казалось, были охвачены огнём.  
— Дженсен?  
— Доброй ночи, — промычал он в подушку, стараясь не выдать себя.  
Джаред осторожно присел на край кровати и, мягко взяв его за плечо, заставил развернуться.  
— Что случилось?  
— Ничего.  
— Да ты весь горишь, Дженсен. Что… О…  
Отец, наконец, понял, что так смутило и расстроило его сына. На его лице заиграла понимающая улыбка, и от этого стало совсем дурно.  
— Послушай, Дженсен, в этом нет ничего такого. Все мальчики рано или поздно сталкиваются с этим. Постарайся расслабиться, подумай о чём-нибудь занудном, и оно само пройдёт.  
— Я пробовал. Не помогает.  
— Дженсен…  
— Я не могу… Ничего не получается. Уйди, пожалуйста.  
Было так стыдно, невыносимо стыдно. На глаза навернулись непрошенные слезы, ставя его в ещё более унизительное положение. Ему было пятнадцать лет! Отец в этом возрасте уже обзавелся собственным ребёнком, а он не мог разобраться всего-навсего со своим членом!  
— Дженсен, тише. Успокойся, — отец погладил его по плечу и мягко приказал, — закрой глаза.  
У него не было причин сопротивляться.  
— То, что я сейчас сделаю, не совсем правильно. Но это поможет, обещаю. А после мы сделаем вид, что ничего не было. Договорились?  
Дженсен просто кивнул. А потом почувствовал, как отец обхватил его запястье и направил вниз, заставляя обхватить себя. Он не касался его там, но этого прикосновения к голой коже было достаточно для того, чтобы Дженсен сдавлено вскрикнул.  
— Тише, вот так. Не открывай глаз. Почувствуй его. Как тебе хочется.  
Отец направлял его движения, не позволяя сбиться с ритма, не позволяя ни на секунду забыть о том, что происходило.  
— Не торопись. Вот так.  
Он сам не понял, что случилось. В следующую секунду мир взорвался цветным фейерверком, а на живот выплеснулось что-то тёплое. Отец отпустил его руку и потрепал по волосам. Дженсен лишь обессилено промычал что-то в ответ.  
— Засыпай, Дженсен. Ты устал.  
Он провалился в сон так стремительно, что не успел даже испытать дикий восторг от того, что его заветная мечта почти исполнилась.

 

С этого самого момента хрупкое равновесие, установившееся в душе Дженсена, развалилось, будто карточный домик, упавший от порыва ветра, или замок из песка, разрушенный прибрежной волной. Каждый раз, ложась спать и закрывая глаза, он мысленно возвращался к событию, сделавшему его жизнь невыносимой. Он словно до сих пор ощущал прикосновение грубой мозолистой ладони к своему члену. Хотя на самом деле от сладостного момента его отделяли не дни, и даже не недели, а целые месяцы. Они не возвращались к случившемуся, и не говорили об этом, сделав вид, что ничего особенного и не произошло вовсе. Но томительное ожидание чего-то большего разъедало душу Дженсена словно кислотой, заставляя смущённо краснеть каждый раз, когда они с отцом случайно оказывались слишком близко друг к другу. Хотя не касаться Джареда было просто невозможно.  
Но кроме физического влечения, изрядно портившего жизнь, было и влечение совершенно иного рода, грозившее обернуться самой настоящей катастрофой. Сейчас, достигнув возраста, позволяющего в полной мере анализировать окружающую действительность и собственные действия, Дженсен с ужасом осознал, что весь его мир крутился вокруг одного единственного человека: его отца. С самых первых дней именно Джаред был ключевой фигурой его маленькой Вселенной, этаким Солнцем, вокруг которого вращались все остальные люди. Бабушке и дедушке, тёте Меган, друзьям, школьным приятелям и многим другим он оставлял так мало места в своём сердце, что говорить о полноценных здоровых привязанностях не приходилось. В возрасте шестнадцати лет мальчишки и девчонки обычно обзаводились подругами и друзьями, ходили на первые неуклюжие свидания, смущённо или не очень держались за руки и неловко целовались в любом подходящем для этого месте. Дженсена же абсолютно не интересовали другие люди. Ему вполне хватало общества самого себя и присутствия отца в непосредственной близости. Это больше всего напрягало Криса, успевшего за свою недолгую жизнь пару раз смертельно рассориться с родителями и уйти из дома «навсегда», вернее до того как замрзнет и проголодается, примерно такое же количество раз. У него никак не укладывалось в голове, как можно было не желать свободы и независимости от других и довольствоваться тем немногим, что разрешал Дженсену Джаред.  
На этой почве у Криса и Дженсена случались конфликты, обычно заканчивающиеся братскими объятиями и шутливой дракой, хотя друг и не переставал ворчать. Йен относился к подобной позиции более снисходительно, так как сам рос в неполной семье. Когда он был двухгодовалым карапузом, мистер Сомерхолдер, его отец, бросил семью ради бутылки рома. С тех пор мать заботилась о сыне, а сын о ней. У Йена никогда не возникало мысли отделиться от матери и оставить её одну. Так что он подбадривал Дженсена после очередной шутливой нападки Криса.  
Дженсен же всё чаще оказывался перед выбором: прогуляться в компании друзей или остаться с отцом смотреть бейсбол, понырять с вышки с Полом и его сестрой Ниной или почитать книгу, пока отец что-то настукивает на своём допотопном компьютере с мигающим временами экраном. В большинстве случаев выбор совершался не в пользу друзей. И когда Дженсен это окончательно осознал, он решил, что пришло время бороться.  
Отец был категорически против того, чтобы Дженсен шёл на вечеринку к Макензи, весёлой девчушке, младше самого Дженсена на полтора года. У отца были какие-то личные счёты с её старшим братом Джошем,что автоматически распространялась на всю семью, да и люди на подобных вечеринках собирались не слишком обременённые принципами: всё же, как-никак, Эклзы были местной богемой. Но наплевав на отцовский запрет, Дженсен всё равно пошёл. Он для наглядности даже хлопнул дверью, демонстрируя степень своего раздражения. Отец поджал губы и предпочёл не обострять конфликт, промолчав, что, как ни странно, ещё больше подстегнуло Дженсена. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы отец настоял на своём, возможно, даже применил силу и просто напросто отобрал ключи от машины. Но Джаред не стал этого делать.  
На вечеринке было слишком шумно и мутно из-за витающего в воздухе кумара. Дженсен чувствовал себя обманутым и разбитым, ведь он надеялся насолить отцу, пойти против его желаний и чувств, а в итоге сам оказался в дурацком положении. Ни танцевать, ни тем более напиваться он не собирался. Ещё раз мысленно обозвав себя идиотом, Дженсен решил отсидеться в укромном уголке и не выбираться оттуда до конца вечеринки. Но тут его настигла Макензи.  
Она не дала ему шанса отказаться, вытащив в самый центр комнаты, заставляя двигаться в такт музыке. А сама крутилась рядом. Прижимаясь ягодицами к его бедру, покачиваясь и трясь о Дженсена, словно большая кошка. В голове у последнего быстро образовался непонятный вязкий туман, а сердце забилось в груди как сумасшедшее.  
— О, Дженсен, — простонала Макензи, обнимая его за плечи, выдохнув куда-то в самое ухо.  
В следующую секунду они целовались. И это было очень даже ничего. Дженсен даже думать забыл про все свои предпочтения, запреты и грустные мысли. Пока не услышал собственный отчаянный стон. И тогда воспоминания ударили с новой силой, заставив отстраниться от растерявшейся девушки. Дженсен видел только лицо своего отца, растерянное и злое, капельки пота, выступившие на его шее и прилипшие ко лбу пряди. Джаред полез на дерево, чтобы достать с веток испуганного маленького котёнка, которого загнали туда соседские ребята. Дженсен прибежал тогда к отцу весь в слезах и потребовал спасти несчастное, отчаянно мяукающее животное. Вот так Джаред оказался под деревом, со сломанным пальцем, когда свалился едва ли не с самой верхушки с добычей в руках. Котёнок не пострадал, а отец два месяца проходил в гипсе. Именно это воспоминание вернуло Дженсена в реальность, словно выбросило из виртуального мира в мир настоящий.  
Торопливо попрощавшись, Дженсен сбежал с вечеринки домой, чтобы извиниться перед отцом и пообещать впредь не делать ничего подобного. Джаред, конечно же, его простил, как же иначе. И даже не стал сильно сердиться, только подчёркнуто недовольно взъерошил сыну волосы.  
— Ты у меня уже совсем взрослый, Дженсен. И когда это произошло? Почему я не заметил?  
— Папа…  
— А я всё же принёс тебе щенка. Только, наверное, теперь придётся вернуть его, да?  
Дженсен лишь зажмурился и позволил себе насладиться ощущением знакомых пальцев у себя в волосах. Остаток вечера они провели, выбирая имя смешному рыжему комочку, со свисающими ушками и обустраивая для него места. Остановились на Хэрли, так как оно больше всего пришлось Дженсену по душе. Успокоив маленькое безобразие, вымотавшее обоих до предела своим неуёмным любопытством, они устроились на диване перед телевизором, поедая имбирное печение и болея за любимую баскетбольную команду. В тот вечер Дженсену надоело бороться с собой, и он решил, что пришло время принять ситуацию и получать от происходящего максимум удовольствия.

 

На протяжении последних нескольких лет Джаред чувствовал, что между ним и Дженсеном происходило что-то особенное, неподдающееся никакой логике. Дженсен оказался на удивление разумным подростком, предпочитавшим учёбу и тихие домашние вечера тусовскам и девушкам. Последнее волновало Джареда больше всего, так как все друзья его сына давно завели себе подружек и проводили время вместе с ними. Дженсен же не интересовался представительницами прекрасного пола, даже избегал их, и это не смотря на то, что в детстве был покорителем женских сердец.  
Сначала Джаред решил, что его сын просто играл за другую команду. В этом не было ничего страшного и предосудительного, каждый сам решает для себя, кого любить, а кого нет. Но даже эти подозрения быстро сошли на нет, потому что Дженсен за последний год и друзей почти всех забросил. Крис и Йен приняли ситуацию и не пытались вытащить Дженсена из дома чаще, чем того требовали правила настоящей мужской дружбы. А вот Пол, явно заинтересованный в Дженсене, несколько раз заглядывал без предупреждения и звал то прогуляться в парк, то посмотреть кино, но каждый раз получал один и тот же ответ: виноватый взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц и робкую улыбку. Дженсен постоянно отказывал, чем сбивал и друга, и отца с толку. Джаред подумал однажды даже, что Пол просто не во вкусе Дженсена, вот его сын и не хотел давать ему ложную надежду. Позже выяснилось, что на самом деле всё гораздо сложнее.  
Дженсен вообще не хотел сближаться с кем бы то ни было. Он выстроил между собой и окружающим миром надёжный барьер, защищающий от всего того, что ему не нравилось или находилось вне зоны понимания. Единственным человеком, которому беспрепятственно позволялось пересекать границы, был отец. И это напугало Джареда ещё больше.  
Невольно вспомнились взгляды, бросаемые сыном украдкой, когда тот думал, что Джаред был поглощён чем-то и ничего не видел вокруг себя. Задумчивое или, правильнее сказать, мечтательное выражение лица и неловкие, но такие привычные прикосновения, что он и замечать их перестал. И та ночь, когда Джаред сам нарушил все мыслимые и немыслимые запреты, позволив себе прикоснуться, ощутить тепло подрагивающей от удовольствия плоти. Джаред смутно понимал, зачем он это сделал, но непрошеные воспоминания накрывали иногда в самый неподходящий момент. Каждый раз, когда перед мысленным взором вставали припухшие, будто искусанные от воления, губы сына и его крепко зажмуренные глаза, на душе становилось противно и гадко.  
Он совершил поступок, достойный самого серьёзного порицания. И всё равно, где-то в глубине души Джаред понимал, что если бы представилась такая возможность, он сделал бы это ещё раз.

Последние пятнадцать лет Джаред практически ни с кем не общался, за исключением собственного сына. Кажется, это сыграло с ним злую шутку: абсолютно разучившись налаживать контакт с окружающим миром, он сосредоточился на том, что всегда было рядом. С сыном не нужно было притворяться тем, кем Джаред не являлся, с ним не возникало необходимости тщательно подбирать слова, обдумывая каждое слово. Именно Дженсен делал его жизнь проще, интереснее и ярче, и в какой-то момент Джаред потерял контроль над ситуацией.  
Нет, никаких особых извращённых фантазий по поводу Дженсена у него не было, просто иногда закрадывалась предательская мысль: а как у него с этим делом. Возможно, для любящего родителя такие вопросы оставались недопустимыми и запретными, но только не для Джареда. Он вполне мог себе позволить предположить, каких девочек или мальчиков его сын предпочитал и почему, что заставляло его восхищённо замирать, а что, наоборот, отталкивало. Как выяснилось позже, подобное любопытство находилось едва ли не за гранью добра и зла, и заставляло семейных психологов хвататься за голову. Отец посмевший дотронуться до своего сына становился в глазах общества законченным извращенцем, которого следовало оградить об любых контактов с детьми вообще.  
Выяснилось всё совершенно случайно: обычный вечер совершенно ординарного четверга закончился немного не так, как планировал Джаред. Вернувшийся из школы Дженсен громко хлопнул входной дверью, и, не поздоровавшись, направился к себе, чем вызвал у Джареда огромное удивление. Обычно он с большим желанием описывал события прошедшего дня, поедая ужин, пока Джаред читал вечернюю газету и одним глазом наблюдал за бейсбольным матчем. Должно было произойти что-то из ряда вон выходящее, чтобы он повёл себя так.  
Отложив газету в сторону, придавив её чашкой с недопитым кофе, Джаред поспешил вслед за сыном, но обнаружил, что дверь заперта.  
— Дженсен? — постучав, Джаред ещё раз повернул на себя ручку, надеясь, что на этот раз ему откроют. Ничего подобного. Дверь оставалось запертой даже после того, как он постучал ещё раз.  
— Уйди, пожалуйста.  
— Дженсен, открой, нам нужно поговорить.  
— Я не хочу говорить! — кажется, он вот-вот собирался расплакаться.  
— Пожалуйста, — ему пришлось использовать жалобно-просящий тон, который всегда действовал на Дженсена одинаково – он становился послушным и податливым, как пластилин, и делал то, о чём его просили. На этот раз тоже сработало. Послышались тихие, неуверенные шаги, затём щёлкнул дверной замок. Когда Джаред вошёл в комнату, он обнаружил сына лежащим на кровати, уткнувшись в подушку. Дженсен действительно плакал.  
— Что случилось, приятель? — присев на краешек, Джаред прикоснулся к трясущейся спине сына. В ответ Дженсен дёрнул плечом и ещё сильнее прижался щекой к матрасу, стараясь спрятать покрасневшие от слёз глаза. — Эй, ты ведь знаешь, что можешь мне доверять. Что такое?  
— Она сказала, что это неправильно. И что если я замечу любые проявления каких-либо странностей в твоём поведении, немедленно сообщить ей.  
— Кто сказал?  
— Мисс Мегера.  
— Дженсен, — пришлось добавить голосу твёрдости.  
— Наш школьный психолог. Она настоящая стерва, и нет, я не стану извиняться за эти слова. Её любимое занятие — наблюдать за нами, выискивая несовершенство, вызывать на беседу с глазу на глаз, и заставлять чувствовать, как это плохо — иметь недостатки. Она последние полгода не даёт мне проходу. Всё время пытается внушить, что жить без матери неприемлемо. «Отец не может дать необходимое количество тепла и заботы. К тому же, иногда в семьях, где отсутствует женское начало, происходит смешивание отцовских чувств и чувств, которые отцы обычно испытывают к своим женам. За недостатком оных, они переносят сексуальные переживания на своих детей, видя в подрастающем поколении отражение утраченного. Говоря иначе, они ищут в сыновьях и дочерях черты, присущие жёнам и нередко воплощают всё то, что не успели раньше, здесь и сейчас». Конец цитаты, — Дженсен вытер мокрые глаза и постарался изобразить школьного психолога в тот момент, когда она произносила свою пламенную речь. Получилось довольно забавно. Джаред обязательно рассмеялся бы, если услышанное не повергло его в такой глубокий шок.  
— Она тебе это сказала?  
Дженсен кивнул головой и присел на кровати, обнимая подушку:  
— Именно.  
— И ты запомнил? Дословно?  
— Она меня выбесила.  
Джаред постарался сохранить лицо и успокоить сына:  
— И что тебя так расстроило?  
— Как ты не понимаешь! Она решила, что раз я ученик, то ей всё можно. Говорить глупости, делать гадости, обвинять тебя в ужасных вещах, не имея никаких доказательств. Это просто нечестно!  
Джаред улыбнулся и обнял сына, прижимая его к себе:  
— Не переживай, я поговорю с вашей Мегерой и с директором школы. Мы уладим этот вопрос, и она больше тебя не побеспокоит. Главное, не позволяй её словам тебя ранить.  
Убедившись, что Дженсен немного пришёл в себя, Джаред отправился допивать остывший кофе. На самом деле он совсем не чувствовал той уверенности, которую пытался внушить сыну. История со школьным психологом, позволившем себе выйти за рамки допустимого, выглядела, мягко говоря, странно. Демонстрируемый непрофессионализм должен был, скорее всего, спровоцировать либо его самого, либо Дженсена на какое-то действие. Оставалось выяснить, на какое. Для этого нужно было поговорить с мисс Мегерой и прояснить кое-какие детали.  
Если бы Джаред только знал, чём всё это обернётся.

 

Мисс Мегеру на самом деле звали Дафна Стюарт, ей было около тридцати пяти лет, и она отличалась невероятной принципиальностью. Встретив Джареда у себя в кабинете, она усадила его в кресло и выразительно закинула ногу на ногу, тем самым пытаясь продемонстрировать своё превосходство.  
— Мисс Стюарт, я думаю, вы догадываетесь, что меня сюда привело?  
— Конечно. Не далее, чем вчера я разговаривала с Дженсеном Падалеки, и позволила себе в беседе затронуть обстоятельства, очевидно, очень сильно его расстроившие. Именно поэтому вы здесь и находитесь. Поверьте, в любой другой ситуации я бы разделила Ваши чувства, и была бы возмущена, но только не в этот раз. Дело в том, мистер Падалеки, что к нам в школу пришли бумаги из суда, в которых говорится, что некий Джошуа Эклз подал документы об установлении отцовства.  
— Какое это имеет отношение ко мне и к моему сыну?  
— Самое прямое, мистер Падалеки. Джошуа Эклз утверждает, что пятнадцать лет назад его намеренно ввели в заблуждение и лишили возможности воспитывать собственного сына. Детали я сейчас опущу. Суть в том, что мистер Эклз настаивает на проведении генетической экспертизы. Мистер Эклз убеждён в том, что Дженсен Падалеки на самом деле — его сын. И что по закону право отцовства должно быть передано ему. Ну а Вы, мистер Падалеки, соответственно, должны быть лишены родительских прав в отношении Дженсена. Вы понимаете?  
Джаред не понимал. Несмотря на то, что он сидел, земля всё равно уходила у него из-под ног. Джошуа Эклз, задира и хулиган из его прошлой жизни объявился спустя пятнадцать лет, чтобы отобрать у него сына?! Да разве можно было поверить в такой бред. В своё время Джош испытывал тёплые чувства к Мэнди и вполне мог разозлиться на Джареда, наследившего в жизни обоих. Но вынашивать план мести столько лет, а потом ещё и в суд с этим делом пойти? Абсурд!  
— Это бред полный.  
— Мистер Падалеки, давайте я буду с вами честна. То, что вчера произошло в моём кабинете — верх непрофессионализма. Но я вынуждена была так поступить. Я должна была вас предупредить обо всём до того, как вам придёт повестка в суд, или, что ещё хуже, до того, как адвокат мистера Эклза появится на пороге вашего дома и попросит поговорить с Дженсеном. Бумаги, о которых я упомянула, являются клиентской тайной. Официального хода делу ещё никто не давал, но запрос в школу уже пришёл. Это значит, что мистер Эклз достаточно силён, чтобы обходить закон там, где это возможно. Я же лишь хочу минимизировать негативные последствия для Дженсена, ведь он ещё совсем ребёнок. И предупреждая ваш вопрос: я не могла просто позвонить и пригласить вас на беседу. Есть подозрение, что мой телефон прослушивается. Но доказательств никаких. Мне пришлось Вас спровоцировать.  
— Это идиотизм какой-то. Вы ошибаетесь!  
— Мистер Падалеки…  
— Вы выбрали просто гениальный способ встретиться со мной: едва ли не в открытую обвинили меня в глазах сына в чём-то настолько мерзком, что у меня даже язык не поворачивается озвучить. А теперь ещё и пытаетесь мне внушить, что Дженсен — не мой сын. Мне кажется, Вам нужно показаться врачу!  
— Мистер Падалеки!  
— Слушать ничего не желаю!  
Он не рассчитал силу и хлопнул дверью громче, чем планировал. Красивая фотография мисс Мегеры в окружении учеников, висевшая справа от двери, упала на пол, стекло разбилось, изображение изломалось некрасивыми трещинами, вмиг превращая счастливый момент в нелепый фарс. Жизнь Джареда неожиданно превратилась в нечто подобное: когда после долгого бега по кругу деревянной лошадке приходится остановиться, она замирает на месте, глядя по сторонам своими большими грустными стеклянными глазами, и не понимает, что происходит. Она не движется, прикованная к месту, а мир вокруг вращается с бешеной скоростью, и земля уходит из-под чугунных копыт.  
Джаред давно уже не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным и одиноким. В последний раз, наверное, это случилось, когда четырёхлетний Дженсен решил с ним поиграть и спрятался в стиральной машине. Джаред перевернул вверх дном весь дом, обыскал его сверху донизу, заглянул в каждую щель, в каждый угол, но так и не нашёл сына. Родители его тогда уехали на выходные к родственникам, а соседи, сочувственно повздыхав, сказали, что не видели Дженсена и посоветовали обыскать окрестности. Тщетно пробродив по улицам до самого вечера, отчаявшись, он вызвал полицию, а пока они добирались, сидел в ванной и размазывал по щекам слезы, прислонившись щекой к раковине. Ему было страшно, мучительно больно и одиноко. И только мысль о потерявшемся крохотном мальчике удерживала его оттого, чтобы не разреветься в голос. Сам-то Джаред был в безопасности, а вот с Дженсеном могло случиться всё, что угодно. Не престало ему выть белугой, когда нужно было быть сильным, чтобы найти сына.  
Джаред хорошо помнил свои ощущения, когда скрипнула дверца машины, и наружу буквально вывалился заспанный и ничего не понимающий Дженсен. Как позже выяснилось, он забрался внутрь, не до конца прикрыв за собой дверцу, чтобы было не так страшно, и принялся ждать, пока его найдут. Джаред же оказался настолько нерасторопным и недогадливым, что Дженсен устал ждать и уснул! Обнимая сына, Джаред испытал такое сильное облегчение, что нельзя было описать словами. Будто распрямилась тугая пружина где-то внутри. Сейчас она тоже сидела где-то в области сердца, вызывая тупую ноющую боль. С каждым шагом становилось всё труднее дышать. Мысль о том, что Дафна Стюарт могла оказаться права, наводила ужас.  
Решив, что думать об этом не время и не место, Джаред завёл машину и поехал домой. Он старался сосредоточиться на дороге, но получалось плохо. Перед каждым светофором и пешеходным переходом он словно выныривал из дрёмы и заставлял себя смотреть по сторонам. Возле парка, расположенного в нескольких сотнях метрах от их дома, на дорогу выскочил маленький щенок. Джаред резко затормозил, молясь Богу о том, чтобы не переехать несчастное животное, иначе бы он себя никогда не простил. Когда это меньше всего было нужно, сработала подушка безопасности. Выбираться из машины пришлось с больших трудом: громко чертыхаясь и проклиная конструкторов автомобиля. Джаред буквально выпал наружу и едва не сломал себе палец на руке, прищемив его дверцей.  
— Чёрт, да что же это такое! — засунув пострадавший палец в рот, Джаред слизал выступившую кровь, и помахал просигналившему ему водителю рукой. Со стороны, он, наверное, выглядел жутко нелепо: торчащие во все стороны волосы, испачканные в пыли джинсы и ушибленный палец. Просто греческий атлет, ничего не скажешь. Убедившись, что поток машин иссяк, Джаред обошёл машину и облегчённо вздохнул: щенок сидел прямо перед его автомобилем, цел и невредим. Он был грязный, худой и грустный. Совсем ещё крошка, оставшийся один на один с огромным, полным опасности миром. Присев перед щенком на корточки, Джаред заглянул ему в глаза и улыбнулся:  
— Ну что, поедешь со мной?  
В ответ он услышал жалобный скулёж. Щенок ткнулся ему носом в колени и постарался укрыться у него под ногами. Джаред взял малыша на руки и, поднявшись, погладил его по голове.  
— Хороший мальчик.  
Щенок что-то недовольно пискнул. И в туже секунду у Джареда на рубашке появилось мокрое пятно.  
— Ох, ты, чёрт,— Джаред отодвинул от себя щенка на вытянутых руках и уже приготовился прочитать ему пламенную речь о недопустимости порчи хозяйских вещей, когда заметил одну немаловажную деталь.  
— Подожди. Ты что, девочка?  
Ему показалось, что малышка кивнула в ответ.  
— Ну, ничего себе.  
Оглядевшись по сторонам, Джаред убедился, что никто не видел, как он разговаривал с только что найденной и едва не убитой им же самим собакой, и поспешно усадил нового члена их с Дженсеном семьи на заднее сиденье, пригрозив ей пальцем:  
— Не вздумай испортить обивку.  
До дома Джаред доехал в приподнятом настроении, которое не испортил даже запах, исходивший от его любимой рубашки. Но оно тут же улетучилось, когда он увидел припаркованный возле крыльца автомобиль. Чёрный Koenigsegg CCXR, входивший в пятерку самых дорогих автомобилей в мире. Сложно было его не узнать, ведь он являлся мечтой любого уважающего себя водителя. «Убийца Вейрона». Максимальная скорость. Зверь, а не машина. Такую машинку, стоящую почти два с половиной миллиона долларов, мог позволить себе далеко не каждый богач в городе. Только один человек на памяти Джареда имел достаточно средств, чтобы приобрести подобную дорогую игрушку.  
Прижимая к себе поскуливающую от голода собачку, Джаред взбежал по ступеням на крыльцо и открыл дверь. Навстречу ему вышел бледный как мел Дженсен с трясущимися руками. Он, молча, уткнулся Джареду в грудь и вцепился руками в рукава рубашки. Щенок недовольно заскулил, прижатый между двумя телами.  
— Эй. Приятель, ты чего?  
Джареду пришлось отстранить сына и опустить щенка на пол, прежде чем заставить Дженсена посмотреть ему в глаза.  
— Что случилось?  
Дженсен не успел ему ответить. Из гостиной важной походкой вышел невысокий, полноватый мужчина с рыбьими глазами и усыпанным веснушками лицом. Джаред легко узнал его даже спустя столько лет:  
— Здравствуй, Джаред. Я очень-очень рад тебя видеть.  
Видимо, он уже почувствовал запах, исходящий от Джареда, потому что, наморщившись, произнёс:  
— Чем это так странно пахнет?  
Джаред сжал плечо сына и, показав на щенка, нарочито весело произнёс:  
— Пока ехал домой, познакомился с одной очаровательной девочкой. Я назвал её Сэди, в честь той красивой соседской немецкой овчарки, которой ты так стремился накрасить когти розовым лаком всё детство. Пожалуйста, накорми её, пока я переодеваюсь. В дороге произошла маленькая неприятность. И, кстати, здравствуй, Джош.  
Передав щенка сыну, Джаред поспешно удалился в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться, зная, что Дженсену не очень понравился незваный визитёр, и ему неприятно оставаться с ним один на один. Бросив рубашку и джинсы в корзину с грязным бельём, Джаред спустился вниз и направился на кухню, где застал прелюбопытную картину: немного успокоившийся Дженсен присел возле Сэди, лакающей из миски молоко. Рядом с ними устроился Хэрли, бросавший на Джоша подозрительные взгляды. Он не доверял незнакомцу и не хотел подпускать его к Дженсену. В этом вопросе Джаред был с ним абсолютно солидарен.  
Налив себе кофе, Джаред сел за стол и вытянул вперёд ноги. Джошу он не предложил ни того, ни другого. Но когда это останавливало наглого самоуверенного мерзавца? Усевшись напротив, он премило улыбнулся Джареду:  
— А ты изменился.  
— Ты — нет. Что тебе здесь нужно?  
Джош посмотрел на Дженсена, занятого собаками так, словно они был выигрышем в миллион долларов.  
— Я уже сказал об этом Дженсену. Хочу исправить ошибку и вернуть то, что ты у меня отнял пятнадцать лет назад.  
— Да ну? Не просветишь меня?  
Джош поморщился, когда Хэрли словно перехватил его взгляд и зарычал.  
— Ты увел у меня девушку, которую я любил больше жизни. В довершении ко всему ещё и сына отнял. Но я этого так не оставлю.  
Джаред сжал чашку с кофе так сильно, что она треснула и разбилась. Горячий напиток потёк по руке Джареда, прямо под рукав, обжигая кожу. Один из самых крупных осколков воткнулся ему в ладонь, но Джаред этого даже не заметил. Он с гневом и решительностью посмотрел на Джоша и процедил сквозь зубы:  
— Не знаю, что за бред ты вбил себе в голову и не хочу знать. У тебя есть тридцать секунд, чтобы убраться из моего дома, иначе я вызову полицию.  
Джош поспешно поднялся и кивнул головой:  
— Я обращусь в суд, Джаред.  
— Да хоть к Папе Римскому. Время пошло.  
Джош вышел из кухни. Вскоре раздался хлопок входной двери и звук взревевшего мотора. Дженсен, до этого прижимавший к себе довольную после еды Сэди, выпустил собачку, и торопливо подошёл к Джареду, взяв его руку в свои ладони.  
— Папа, у тебя кровь.  
— Ничего страшно.  
— Как это ничего страшного! Порез глубокий, придется швы накладывать. Вставай сейчас же.  
Пока они возились с рукой: держали её под холодной водой, пытались самостоятельно определить, нужно ехать в приёмный покой или нет, бинтовали, Дженсен держался молодцом и не задавал вопросов. Но чуть позже, когда они вместе с собаками сидели на диване, прижавшись друг к другу, он не выдержал и тихо попросил:  
— Скажи мне, что это неправда.  
Джаред крепче прижал к себе сына и поцеловал его в затылок.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что он врёт, — голос Дженсена звенел от слёз.  
Джареду хотелось уверить его, что всё будет в порядке. Что всё это глупости и ерунда. Но он знал, как всё могло обернуться на самом деле.  
— Пообещай, что он меня не заберёт.  
Джаред стиснул его руки в своих и выдохнул:  
— Я не могу, Дженсен. Я не могу.  
И это стало началом конца.

 

На самом деле Джаред плохо представлял, имел ли Джош право забрать у него Дженсена. В конце концов, тому было не три года, и он вполне мог самостоятельно принимать решения касаемо того, где жить, и кого называть отцом. Даже если генетическая экспертиза вдруг показала бы, что Эклз приходился Дженсену биологическим отцом, никто не имел права принуждать Дженсена уезжать, равно как и менять фамилию.  
Но в тоже время нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов обширные связи, которыми обладал Джош Эклз. Немного подретушировав факты, он мог вывернуть ситуацию так, что даже страшно было представить. И суд даже не посмотрел бы на то, что Дженсену недавно исполнилось шестнадцать лет, признал бы его недееспособным или что похуже. Неопределённость и неизвестность пугали больше всего.  
Но несмотря ни на что, за последние пару месяцев их отношения с Дженсеном стали только крепче. Они научились закрывать глаза на мелочи, раздражавшие в прошлом, например, разбросанная по всему дому одежда уже не вызывала у Джареда желания устроить локальный конец света, хотя раньше они с Дженсеном бывало даже спорили по этому поводу. Теперь же Джаред радовался каждой найденной мелочи, ведь она напоминала ему о Дженсене, будь то забытый на полочке в ванной плеер или скейт, брошенный прямо возле дивана в гостиной. Это было частью их жизни.  
Но как бы там ни было, мысль о том, что слова Джоша могли оказаться правдой, не давала покоя, вынуждая раз за разом прокручивать в голове события, давно ставшие частью истории. Если Дженсен на самом деле был сыном Джоша Эклза, почему Мэнди поступила так, как поступила? Боялась, что сынок богатеньких родителей откажется от неё и ребёнка? Или просто до конца не была уверена в том, кто же настоящий отец, и решила пойти туда, где примут без лишних вопросов? Джаред же был наивен и мысли не допускал об измене. Она была его первая, и можно сказать единственная любовь. Если не считать Дженсена, конечно  
Любить Дженсена было так же естественно, как дышать. Пускай первое время Джаред был самым ужасным отцом, которого себе только можно представить, с каждым прожитым днём Дженсен всё сильнее въедался в его сущность, становясь тем единственным, ради чего вообще стоило жить. Так ведь оно и было на самом деле. Джаред с четырнадцати лет выстраивал мир вокруг себя так, чтобы в нём больше всего места доставалось сыну. Учёба, работа, друзья, — всё крутилось вокруг Дженсена. Джаред привык просыпаться ради него, и засыпать с мыслью о нём. Дженсен мог, совершенно не стесняясь, забраться к нему в душ, чтобы сэкономить время и горячую воду: с привычкой купаться вместе, оставшейся с детских лет, Джаред долго боролся, но так до конца и не искоренил, время от времени уступая сыну. Он даже обожаемую рыбу перестал покупать, потому что у Дженсена была на неё аллергия. Потерять Дженсена означало потерять смысл жизни. Это не просто пугало, а приводило в нелепый, неописуемый ужас.  
И как другие родители отпускали своих детей? Как они находили в себе силы идти дальше после того, как их обожаемые птенцы сворачивали с проторенного пути и отправлялись покорять собственные вершины? Разве разлука не была подобна смерти? Джареду казалось, что всё именно так и было.  
А потом позвонил Джош и сообщил, что пришли результаты генетической экспертизы.  
Их мир рухнул в одно мгновение. Эклз приехал в тот же день и молча разложил на столе перед Джаредом бланки из трёх разных клиник. Всё они утверждали, что Дженсен был сыном Джоша. И это значило, что у Джареда не было на Дженсена никаких прав. Ну, или это как посмотреть.  
— Дженсену — шестнадцать. Даже если ты пойдёшь в суд, это ничего не изменит. Он вырос, и суд не сможет перечеркнуть всю его жизнь. Ты это понимаешь? Ты добьешься признания себя отцом, может даже Дженсену предложат сменить фамилию. Но забрать его насильно и вычеркнуть меня из его жизни у тебя не получится.  
Джош присел на стул покачал головой:  
— Ты прав.  
— Тогда чего ты здесь сидишь?  
Джош наклонился к нему через стол и, стараясь придать своим словам больше веса, отчеканил:  
— Что. Ты. Можешь. Ему. Дать?  
— Это не твоё дело.  
— Ошибаешься. Как раз моё. Дженсен — мой сын, хочешь ты того или нет. И я беспокоюсь о его будущем. У меня есть всё, чтобы сделать его жизнь лёгкой: деньги, власть. У тебя же только две собаки, дом в аренду и старый автомобиль. Джаред, ты даже образование ему достойное не дашь. Загубишь всё к черту. Ну, подумай сам.  
Джаред ударил наотмашь, так сильно, как только смог. Джош упал на пол, ухватившись за стол и едва не опрокинув его на себя. На его губах выступила кровь. В Джареде словно пробудился дремлющий до этого зверь, жаждавший крови. Он обогнул стол, чтобы ухватить Джоша за горло и придушить, заставив подавиться воздухом. Джош это, кажется, понял, потому что он рванулся в сторону, пытаясь швырнуть в Джареда стулом. Прибежавший на шум Дженсен застал невероятную картину: двое взрослых мужиков катались по полу, колотили друг друга куда придется, и издавали звуки, напоминавшие горловое рычание двух сцепившихся гиен.  
— Папа, хватит, отпусти его!  
Джаред был очень зол, что придавало ему сил. Он едва не отшвырнул в сторону попытавшегося отцепить его от Джоша Дженсена и, спохватившись, остановил себя в самый последний момент. Сын смотрел на него полными ужаса и непонимания глазами. Он взял Джареда за локоть и отвёл чуть в сторону, чтобы помешать совершить новое нападение. Джош попытался подняться с пола с достоинством, но у него вышло совсем не так грациозно, как он надеялся.  
— Ты мне ответишь за это, Джаред.  
— Да пошёл ты!  
Дженсен, убедившись, что Джаред больше не кинется убивать незваного гостя, подошёл к столу и взял в руки смятые листочки, пробегаясь по ним глазами. Джаред хотел было его успокоить, объяснить, что глупые слова ничего не меняли в их отношениях, но это не понадобилось. Дженсен решительно смял листы и выкинул их в мусорную корзину под раковиной.  
— Вы можете хоть сотню таких бумажек сюда принести. Джаред — мой отец. И я останусь с ним.  
— Дженсен…  
— Мне правда жаль, что мама с Вами так поступила. Но мой отец — Джаред.  
Джош на миг позволил эмоциям взять вверх: разбитое, какое-то жалкое выражение охватило всё его существо. Потухший взгляд, подрагивающие руки. В любой другой ситуации Джаред преисполнился бы жалости к нему. Но только не в этот раз.  
Джош быстро справился с собой. Он кривовато улыбнулся и, вытащив из внутреннего кармана пиджака белый конверт, бросил его на стол.  
— Дженсен, посмотри, если тебе не трудно.  
Дженсен медленно подошёл к столу и взял толстый конверт в руки. На стол одна за другой посыпались чёрно-белые фотографии. На каждой из них были запечатлены они с Джаредом: слишком близко. Так рядом, что трудно становилось дышать. Вот Дженсен вызвался приготовить завтрак, в одной футболке и боксёрах орудовал у плиты. Кастрюля с гуляшом оказалась неожиданно тяжёлой, и он бы уронил её на пол, если бы отец не подоспел и не помог, удерживая. Вроде бы ничего особенного, но со стороны смотрелось опасно интимно: огромные руки отца поверх его, и расстояние между их телами такое маленькое. Казалось, что отец обнимал его, заигрывая. Или вот они на диване перед телевизором: отец сидит, облокотившись на спинку, а Дженсен пристроился рядом, закинув ноги ему на колени. Они тогда шутливо бросались друг в друга попкорном. Но по фото совсем не скажешь. И так везде: невинные для Дженсена ситуации выглядели на снимках так, будто они с Джаредом занимались сексом на главной площади города. И это пугало и зачаровывало одновременно.  
— Классные снимки, да? Совсем не скажешь, что тут отец и сын. Тем более, что разница между вами двумя не такая уж большая. Выглядите, как влюблённая парочка. Знаете, что я могу со всем этим сделать?  
Джаред безжалостно собрал снимки и, запихнув их в конверт, бросил через стол обратно Джошу:  
— Сделай коллаж, повесишь в спальне над кроватью.  
— Не забывайся, Падалеки.  
Джаред не стал ничего ему отвечать. Слишком много чести.  
— Я не могу принудить Дженсена прийти ко мне. Но он сделает это сам.  
— В твоих мечтах, Джош, в твоих мечтах.  
— Ошибаешься. Я стукну копам. Отдам им эти снимки. И ты будешь гнить в тюрьме строгого режима всю оставшуюся жизнь. За педофилию. У нас в стране трепетное отношение к детям. А ты одинокий отец, шестнадцать лет издевавшийся над несчастным мальчиком. Так его изломал, что тот даже не ведает, что нормальные семьи живут иначе. Ты же знаешь наших судей и органы опеки, им дай только повод. Даже если тебя признают невиновным, столько нервов вымотают, что ты сам жить не захочешь. А Дженсен… бедный Дженсен… Его же со свету сживут.  
Джаред едва не растерял остатки самообладания, так ему хотелось уничтожить Джоша, превратив его лицо в кровавое месиво. Но Дженсен мёртвой хваткой вцепился ему в руку, молча умоляя оставаться на месте.  
— В общем так. Если Дженсен соглашается переехать ко мне и моей жене, взять мою фамилию, я забываю про это дело. Если нет, я вам не завидую.  
— Да ты псих, Джош. Полный псих.  
— Есть немного.  
Он встал со своего места и, отсалютовав им конвертом с фотографиями, вышел.  
— Думай, Дженсен. Думай.  
За ним с хлопком закрылась входная дверь.

 

После визита Джоша Эклза Дженсен места себе не находил. Как он не старался, но так и не смог заснуть в тот вечер. Пролежав два часа без сна, бессмысленно разглядывая потолок, Дженсен сдался и отправился в спальню к отцу, чтобы свернуться у него под боком. От Джареда исходило успокаивающее тепло, которое помогло Дженсену немного расслабиться и забыться. Джаред не стал задавать вопросов, и так всё было понятно, он лишь молча обнял его и поцеловал в шею. Так они и лежали вдвоем до утра, боясь потревожить друг друга, притворяясь спящими.  
Дженсен прокручивал в голове сложившуюся ситуацию, выискивая способ обыграть её в свою пользу. Но как он ни старался, не мог придумать ничего толкового. Только плакать хотелось. Словно он снова был маленьким мальчиком, разбившим коленку и прибежавшим к отцу за утешением. Джаред дул на ранку, и раз – слёзы на глазах у Дженсена исчезали сами собой. В детстве ему казалось, что папа мог абсолютно всё: и раны залечить, и развеселить, когда на душе кошки скреблись, и расправиться с жутким чудищем, обитавшем под кроватью. Жаль, что сейчас так было нельзя.  
Впервые в жизни вся ответственность легла на его плечи. Ему, Дженсену, предстояло решить, как они будут действовать дальше: вести открытую борьбу или скрытую подрывную деятельность. Отец после ухода Джоша успокоил его, заверив, что слова Эклза не больше чем угрозы, не имеющие под собой никаких оснований. Но Дженсен-то знал, что это не так. Достаточно было вспомнить школьную мисс Мегеру, с невероятным рвением сующую нос в личные дела учащихся, жаждавшую раскопать что-нибудь пикантное. А про социальную службу и представителей закона даже и говорить не стоило. Дай им только повод, они кинутся без предупреждения, разорвут как стая гончих, загнавшая в угол беспомощную лису, уводившую их от своей норы, где пряталась пара очаровательных, ещё слепых лисят. В итоге погибнет и мать, и детёныши, последние будут долго страдать от голода и холода, прежде чем испустить дух.  
С его отцом случилось бы тоже, что и с лисицей, если Джош Эклз передал бы снимки в полицию. Никто особо и разбираться не будет, тем более, что причины для беспокойства всё же были. Дженсену никто в целом мире был не нужен, кроме отца. Совсем-совсем никто. Ни друзья, ни подружки, ни одноклассники. Ему было хорошо просто оттого, что отец ему улыбнулся и предложил вместе постучать баскетбольным мячом во дворе. Но даже если его детские приятели не понимали и не принимали его таким, то взрослые дяди и тети в дорогих костюмах и подавно бы не одобрили этого. Заработали бы себе ещё одну галочку, повесив на Джареда обвинение в педофилии, и им бы в голову не пришло, что на самом деле всё совсем не так.  
Выходило, что выбора у него не было. Мысль о переезде внушала ужас, заставляя внутренности сжиматься в тугой узел. Но образ отца в тюремной робе и с разбитым в кровь лицом, вставший перед глазами, был намного ужаснее. В конце концов, Дженсену было шестнадцать лет, нужно было продержаться всего два года, а после этого без зазрений совести уходить от новоприобретенного папаши: восемнадцать — тот возраст, когда, в случае возникновения подобных обвинений, можно заявить, что ничего не было, и тебе поверят. По крайней мере, нужны будут более веские основания, чем несколько фотографий, сделанных скрытой камерой.  
До самого утра Дженсен обдумывал эту мысль, стараясь найти в себе силы воплотить в жизнь то, что вырисовывалось в голове. Его трясло мелкой дрожью, но он уговаривал себя быть сильным и не сворачивать с намеченного пути. Дождавшись, пока отец уйдёт на работу, Дженсен дал волю слезам. Он проплакал целый час, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Не хотел быть слабым, но не получалось сдержать колючие, злые слёзы. Выплакавшись, он сходил в душ, позавтракал без особого аппетита и, вместо того, чтобы идти в школу, заглянул в парк аттракционов, расположенный неподалёку. Именно оттуда он позвонил Джошу Эклзу.  
— Здравствуйте. Это Дженсен. Нам нужно поговорить.  
Джош появился спустя час. Он сел на скамейку рядом с Дженсеном и протянул ему алюминиевую банку с газировкой. Дженсен не стал её брать и отвернулся.  
— Мне нужны гарантии.  
— Гарантии?  
— А Вы как думали? Приходите в наш дом, трясёте бумагами, требуете, чтобы я переехал к Вам, и рассчитываете, что я соглашусь, не потребовав ничего взамен?  
— Дженсен, послушай. Мне очень жаль. Я вовсе не хотел тебе угрожать, а тем более, причинять тебе или Джареду вред. Но ты пойми меня. Я любил твою мать больше всего на свете, а она закрутила с этим мальчишкой, Джаредом, который, как мне думалось, и целоваться-то толком не умел. Я был зол. Так зол, что едва не подговорил своих дружков отметелить его. Но в последний момент остановился. А твоя мама умерла. Ты меня понимаешь?  
— Нет. И не хочу.  
— Дженсен, да послушай же ты. Я смирился с тем, что Мэнди меня бросила. И попытался жить дальше. Встретил девушку, которая мне понравилась. Она стала для меня всем. Мы поженились. Но посмотри на меня! Мне скоро тридцать пять, а детей у меня так и нет. Дженсен, когда я узнал, что ты — мой сын, у меня появилась надежда. Я снова почувствовал, что мне есть для чего жить. Дженсен, пожалуйста… Давай хотя бы попытаемся…  
— Я не для этого сюда пришёл. Мне нужны гарантии. Я переезжаю к Вам в дом. Становлюсь Эклзом. А Вы навсегда забываете про моего отца.  
— Дженсен… Твой отец — я.  
— Плевать я на это хотел! Мой отец — Джаред. Ясно?! Джаред!!! И вы можете заставить меня притворяться понимающим сынком, но знайте, глубоко внутри я вас ненавижу. И буду ненавидеть каждый день, который мы проведём под одной крышей. И если вы хотя бы подумаете о том, что бы причинить моему отцу вред, я спалю ваш дом к чёртовой матери. И вас вместе с ним.  
— Дженсен… — потрясённо прошептал Джош. Он должен был чувствовать радость победы, но почему-то на языке горчил невыносимый привкус поражения. Он добился того, чего хотел, и вместе с тем, потерял всё.  
— Ну, так что. Какие у меня гарантии?  
— Я при тебе удалю с компьютера фотографии.  
— Я ведь не дурак. Кто помешает Вам сделать копии? И передать их копам, как только я переступлю порог Вашего дома?  
— Дженсен, я искренне хочу стать тебе близким человеком. Как думаешь, если я это сделаю, у меня будет хоть малейший шанс?  
Дженсен ничего ему не ответил.  
— Ты, правда, надумал переехать ко мне? Я обещаю, что как только ты это сделаешь, Джаред будет в полной безопасности от меня.  
Дженсен показал ему на сумку с вещами, стоящую на земле возле скамейки.  
— Я поеду с Вами прямо сейчас…  
— Но, Дженсен…  
— Если я вернусь домой, обратно к отцу, Вы меня никогда не увидите. А он окажется за решёткой по Вашей милости. Так что, давайте всё сделаем быстро. Я написал отцу записку.  
Джош внутренне ликовал. Он открыл перед Дженсеном дверь своей машины и поспешно забрался на водительское сидение. Ему удалось! Теперь он постарается сделать так, что ЕГО сын никогда не вспомнит про Джареда. И они больше никогда не увидят друг друга. У них просто не будет шанса. Сложно сделать это, когда Дженсен будет на другом конце света, в Австралии.  
Месть — это блюдо, которое подают холодным. Джош ждал достаточно долго. И теперь он победил, расквитавшись с неуклюжим мальчишкой–переростком, перешедшим ему дорогу в школьные годы. Одним ударом он поймал сразу двух зайцев: обрёл сына, которого у него никогда не было, и морально уничтожил Падалеки. День удался.

 

Жизнь Джошуа Эклза за какой-то без малого год превратилась в сущий ад на земле. То, что некогда внушало надежду, превратилось в бесконечную борьбу из-за мелочей, перешёптывания соседей за спиной, громкие заголовки в прессе. Джошуа никогда не был глупцом, он всегда просчитывал действия противника на несколько ходов вперёд, заранее зная, на какую болевую точку нажать в тот или иной момент. И тем мучительнее была мысль, что всё происходящее сейчас в его жизни — целиком и полностью его собственная вина.  
До последнего надеясь сблизиться с Дженсеном, Джошуа то и дело шёл на компромисс с самим собой и закрывал глаза на некоторые поступки сына. Хотя он избивал до полусмерти и за меньшее. А Дженсен, уверовав в безнаказанность, постоянно его провоцировал. С того самого дня, как Джош привёз его в Австралию, мальчишка постоянно выкидывал фокусы, стремясь прославить фамилию Эклз в жёлтой прессе, обожавшей полоскать грязное бельё богачей. И только чудом Джошу удавалось разрешать трудности без лишнего шума, договариваясь, подкупая, запугивая, хотя получалось у него не всегда: кое-что всё же просачивалось в прессу. Дженсену же всё было мало.  
Он не врал, когда говорил, что превратит жизнь своего «нового папаши» в кошмар. На следующий день после переезда Дженсен сумел ночью вылезти из окна второго этажа, спустившись по водосточной трубе, сорваться и свалиться вниз, сломать руку, нагрубить прибежавшему на шум охраннику, ударить того коленом в живот и вернуться домой через парадный вход. Мальчишеская выходка, изначально обречённая на провал. Но она стоила Джошу несколько тысяч, которые запросил «левый доктор», объяснивший высокую цену сложностью повреждения и риском лишиться права на ведение деятельности. Джош не вдавался в тонкости, просто заплатил, чтобы побыстрее утрясти всё. Лучше бы он этого не делал.  
На семнадцатый день Рождения, после многочисленных безуспешных попыток, Дженсен всё же сумел сбежать из дома, угнать по дороге чей-то мотоцикл, напиться и въехать в магазинную витрину на полной скорости. Парой тысяч на этот раз не обошлось: мальчишку пришлось везти в частную клинику, чтобы зашить многочисленные порезы, оставленные острыми осколками стекла. Дженсен чудом не изуродовал себе лицо. Джош был на грани срыва уже тогда: любого другого он отдал бы на растерзание своим людям, соскучившимся по запаху крови. Но Дженсен ведь этого и добивался, поэтому Джош стискивал зубы, бил посуду, ругался с женой, но молчал.  
Он так же закрывал глаза на то, что Дженсен, если не чудил, то запирался в комнате и плакал. Конечно, никто никогда не видел слёз в его глазах, но Джош прекрасно понимал, что в те мгновения, когда за Дженсеном не наблюдали, он становился самим собой — одиноким потерянным мальчиком, лишившимся всего. Джош чувствовал себя в такие моменты прескверно, и пытался оправдаться покупкой дорогих подарков. Но это лишь ещё больше озлобляло Дженсена.  
Жена Джошуа Глория пыталась уговорить мужа отпустить Дженсена домой, но Джошуа ничего не хотел слушать. Он был уверен, что рано или поздно найдёт ключ к сердцу строптивого мальчишки, завладеть которым он так желал. В конце концов, что было такого у Джареда, чего не было у него, Джоша? Развалившаяся машина и две сумасшедшие собаки, не отличающие своих от чужих? Разве не мог Джош дать Дженсену намного больше? Конечно, мог! И он собирался это сделать.  
На Рождество Джошуа купил Дженсену Порше. Не самая крутая машина, но для первого автомобиля, по мнению Эклза, она вполне подходила. Вечером двадцать пятого декабря он планировал устроить небольшой праздничный ужин, а в полночь положить ключи от машины Дженсену под подушку. Разве не так поступали любящие родители?  
Только вот Дженсен за несколько дней до Рождества растерял весь свой боевой запал, как-то сник и даже есть перестал.  
— Джош, так больше не может продолжаться. Поговори с ним.  
— Глория, я сам знаю, что мне делать.  
— Джош, пожалуйста. Скоро Рождество… Он скучает.  
Он едва не ударил её по лицу, сдержавшись в последний момент. Его ноздри раздувались от гнева, а пальцы крепко стиснули запястье жены.  
— Он смирится, чёрт возьми! Потому что я, я его отец! А не этот ублюдок. Я! И тебе тоже лучше это запомнить.  
— Джош… Мне больно… — в глазах Глории блеснули слёзы.  
— Ты поняла?  
— Джош…  
— Ты меня поняла?! — закричал он, встряхнув её словно тряпичную куклу. Глория вскрикнула от страха и боли и взмолилась:  
— Я поняла, Джош. Поняла. Только отпусти.  
С того момента и до самого Рождества он не видел ни жены, ни Дженсена. А вечером, когда в столовой накрыли на стол, зажгли свечи и украсили всё фонариками, гирляндами, венками и свечками, Джош обнаружил, что Дженсен уже второй день не выходил из своей комнаты. Глубоко вздохнув и взяв себя в руки, Джош поднялся наверх, чтобы поговорить с Дженсеном. Дверь оказалась заперта, а снизу из-под двери не пробивалась полоска света, что значило, что Дженсен либо сидел в темноте, либо его там и вовсе не было.  
— Дженсен.  
— Уходи.  
— Сегодня Рождество. Выйди, пожалуйста.  
— Мне плевать. Я ненавижу Рождество.  
Джош решил, что сегодня, в канун праздника, он не станет мириться с непокорностью Дженсена, и если нужно, притащит его за праздничный стол силой. У него были ключи от любой двери в доме, поэтому открыть дверь в спальню Дженсена не составляло труда. Он уговаривал себя быть спокойным и уравновешенным, не говорить лишнего, чтобы окончательно не спугнуть мальчишку. Но все обещания были забыты в тот самый момент, как Джош обнаружил, что Дженсен свернулся клубком на кровати в обнимку с фотографией Джареда. Тогда он сорвался.  
Он не кричал, когда Дженсен раздал уличным мальчишкам его столовое серебро, не позволил себе поднять на него руку, когда увидел, что тот привёл в его дом толпу оголтелых подростков, чтобы устроить вечеринку. Была ещё тысяча других мелочей. Но стерпеть унижение, которое он испытал, когда понял, что чтобы не делал, всё равно проиграл Джареду, причём ещё задолго до того, как сам ввязался в войну с ним, просто не смог. Обида, злость, раздражение, бессильный гнев… Внутри него смешалось что-то тёмное, ужасное и взорвалось…  
Очнулся он только тогда, когда перепуганные охранники оттащили его от Дженсена. Тот лежал на полу возле кровати, в разодранной футболке, с разбитым лицом. Приподнявшись, он посмотрел на Джоша так, словно тот был раздавленным тараканом, и усмехнулся:  
— Злись, это всё, что тебе остаётся.  
Молча подобрав обрывки фотографии, Дженсен заботливо прижал их к груди и ушёл в ванную. Там он дал волю слезам, и попытался сложить из кусочков целую картинку, но ничего не выходило. Глядя на это, Джош понял, что потерпел поражение: он даже не мог заставить Дженсена испытать боль. А Джаред, находясь за тысячи и тысячи миль, всё ещё позволял Дженсену чувствовать себя живым.  
— Счастливого Рождества, — размазав по щекам кровь и слезы, Дженсен прошептал это разорванной фотографии и, закрыв глаза, прислонился головой к раковине.  
Джош больше не мог смотреть на это. Вырвав свою руку из захвата охранника, он вышел, хлопнув дверью. Год, который так хорошо начинался, закончился полным дерьмом. И впервые в жизни Джош не знал, что с этим делать.

 

Дженсен проснулся, словно от толчка, и торопливо огляделся по сторонам. Сначала он не понял, что его разбудило: вокруг всё было как обычно: пассажиры были заняты своими делами, а за окном мелькали однообразные пейзажи одинаково красивых, будто картонных, домиков. Но, присмотревшись повнимательнее, он понял, что наконец-то достиг цели своего долгого путешествия — вернулся домой. Два часа назад он приземлился в аэропорту Сан - Антонио, и теперь от заветной цели его отделяло совсем немного. Устроившись поудобнее, Дженсен закрыл глаза и постарался успокоить бешено бьющееся в груди сердце. Спустя почти два года, которые он провёл вдали от родных мест, мир вокруг воспринимался несколько иначе, казался каким-то более родным. Ему не терпелось увидеть Джареда, заглянуть ему в глаза и обнять. Его буквально лихорадило от ощущения надвигавшегося счастья, и трудно было усидеть на одном месте. Уж лучше бы он и дальше спал, так, по крайней мере, время летело быстрее.  
Чтобы хоть немного себя занять, Дженсен погрузился в воспоминания о последних месяцах, проведённых рядом с Джошем Эклзом и его женой. Они практически не разговаривали после того, что случилось на Рождество. Джош перестал предпринимать попыток с ним сблизиться, окончательно убедившись в их тщетности. Уже позже Дженсен узнал, что Джош собирался подарить ему автомобиль, но в связи с тем, что случилось, об этом не могло быть и речи. Дженсен бы его и не принял, в лучшем случае, смыл бы ключи в унитаз, в худшем разбил бы в первый же день, попав в очередную заварушку. Поэтому он даже не удивился нисколько, когда узнал, что Джош автомобиль продал.  
Два месяца Джош и Дженсен поддерживали видимость того, что друг друга просто не существовало. Они могли завтракать или обедать за одним столом и подчёркнуто демонстративно игнорировать друг друга. Уехать Дженсену мешали опасения, что Джош всё же где-то припас пару запасных карт, и не преминул бы ими воспользоваться в игре против Джареда. Обвинения в педофилии и прочей мерзости утратили бы свою актуальность в момент совершеннолетия Дженсена. Именно поэтому он приобрёл билет на самолёт до Ванкувера за день до восемнадцателетия. Вечером, ни с кем не попрощавшись, Дженсен сел в такси и уехал, спеша поскорее перевернуть эту страницу своей жизни. Уже к обеду следующего дня он был в Ванкувере.  
Автобус остановился возле парка, в котором Дженсен в детстве любил гулять. Забрав сумку с вещами, Дженсен медленно спустился по ступенькам и, ступив на землю, глубоко вздохнул, наполняя лёгкие кислородом. Задрав голову к небу, жмурясь на солнце, он чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым и свободным. Два года спустя он снова был здесь. Его переполняли чувства, и сердце, кажется, отстукивало какую-то счастливую мелодию.  
Он почти бегом преодолел расстояние, отделявшее его от заветной цели. Остановившись возле крыльца, Дженсен замер в нерешительности: за два года дом сильно изменился. На окнах висели новые шторы в безумный красный цветочек, а возле гаража стояла совершенно другая машина. В голову полезли дурацкие мысли о возможной женитьбе отца. Прогнав их прочь, Дженсен набрался мужества и всё же позвонил, вслушиваясь в шаркающие шаги за дверью. Ему открыл невысокий седовласый старичок в пижаме с дельфинами. Окинув Дженсена подозрительным взглядом, он, кашлянув, спросил:  
— Тебе чего, парень?  
— А где Джаред?  
— Я не знаю никакого Джареда. Ступай отсюда, пока я полицию не вызвал.  
Дверь захлопнулась прямо у Дженсена перед носом.  
Дженсен хотел было снова позвонить и выяснить, что же, чёрт возьми, происходило, но передумал: проблемы с законом ему были не нужны. Скорее всего его отец просто переехал, не видя больше необходимости содержать такой большой дом. Дженсен бросил его.  
Решив, что на автобус с его бесконечными остановками нет времени, Дженсен вызвал такси и, расплатившись последними деньгами, которые были у него в кармане, добрался до бабушки с дедушкой. На этот раз удача повернулась к нему лицом.  
— О, господи! Дженсен! — Шэрон выскочила ему навстречу, заключая в объятия и безостановочно причитая.  
— Привет, ба.  
— Мой мальчик, ты вернулся! Не могу поверить, — она вдруг со всей силы отвесила ему подзатыльник. — Если ты ещё раз надумаешь так надолго пропасть из дома, ничего нам не сказав, я тебя отшлёпаю. Ей Богу. Мы так волновались.  
— Ба…  
— Что, ба? Я понимаю, исследовательский проект и всё такое. Но ты нам с Джеральдом ничего не сказал. И даже не зашёл попрощаться! Я когда узнала, что ты улетел в Австралию вместе с другой группой школьников, так была зла на твоего отца. Ну, да ладно. Что уж теперь… Пошли скорее в дом. Мы жутко соскучились!  
Дженсен удивился, услышав про исследовательский проект, но виду не подал, решив не разрушать созданную отцом легенду. В конце концов, он и, правда, какое-то время учился в австралийской частной школе, пусть и номинально, на самом деле просиживая уроки на стадионе с телефоном в руках. Пытался дозвониться отцу. Каждый раз безуспешно, но не теряя надежды на чудо. Его так и не случилось, зато теперь у Дженсена была возможность поговорить с отцом лично.  
— Ну, как ты? — накормив Дженсена, Шэрон усадила его перед собой на диван и принялась расспрашивать. Ему особо нечего было рассказывать, а врать не хотелось. Поэтому Дженсен ограничился несколькими общими фразами и задал вопрос, который интересовал его больше всего.  
— А где отец?  
Шэрон как-то сразу изменилась в лице, погрустнела и покачала головой.  
— Дженсен… так ты что, ничего не знаешь?  
— Не знаю чего? — у Дженсена от страха похолодели руки. — Ба, что случилось?  
— О, Господи! Дженсен! Успокойся только. Не надо делать такое лицо. Неужели ты думаешь, что если бы с ним случилось что-то непоправимое, ты бы не знал об этом до сих пор? Я просто удивилась, что ты не в курсе того, что он переехал.  
— Мы редко общались в последнее время… и я… Переехал? Куда?  
— В пригород. Я сейчас напишу тебе адрес. Ох, и горе же ты моё.  
Шэрон написала ему адрес на клочке бумаги. Выглядела она при этом так, словно о чём-то не очень хотела говорить. Она не смотрела Дженсену в глаза, всё время суетилась и переставляла вазочки на столе.  
— Ба, что такое? О чём ты мне не рассказала?  
— Я не могу, Дженсен. Ты сам всё увидишь.  
Она дала ему денег на такси и немного еды с собой, объяснив, что Джаред сейчас наверняка на работе, а у него вечно пустой холодильник. На прощание Шэрон обняла его и поздравила с Днём рождения, пообещав, что обязательно заглянет на днях и подарит самый чудесный подарок. Дженсен постарался ей улыбнуться, но на душе у него было неспокойно. Что же такого случилось с его отцом, что бабушка не смогла ему рассказать?  
Такси остановилось в пригороде Сан - Антонио, возле небольшого одноэтажного деревянного дома. Он выглядел словно игрушечный, на фоне зелёной лужайки. Соседский дом располагался примерно в трёхстах метрах от дома Джареда. Дженсен поднялся на крыльцо и огляделся по сторонам: дом, лужайка, заросшая клумба с цветами, покосившийся забор. Выглядело всё так, словно здесь давно никто не убирался. Замок на двери, кажется, не работал, и, толкнув её, Дженсен без труда попал внутрь.  
Ему сразу всё стало понятно, как только он увидел батарею пустых бутылок на столе и возле стены. Толстый слой пыли, гора немытой посуды в раковине, разбросанная по полу одежда. Дженсену стало трудно дышать, когда он осознал, во что превратилась жизнь его отца. И бабушка с дедушкой не смогли это остановить? Или не сочли нужным? И куда подевались собаки? Неужели отец избавился от них? Дженсен бросил сумку с вещами на пол и поморщился, когда в воздух поднялось облачко пыли. Здесь вообще кто-нибудь жил?  
Обход дома занял примерно пятнадцать минут. Было бы ещё что обходить: спальня, гостиная, где помещался диван и телевизор, кухня, ванная с туалетом и кладовка. Вот, в общем-то, и всё. Имелась ещё лестница на чердак, и комната, дверь, которой была заперта, так что Дженсен не смог узнать, что там. В спальне было относительно чисто, только постель оставалась не заправленной. На стене висела их с Джаредом фотография, они держали на руках маленького Хэрли. Глубоко вздохнув, Дженсен решил, что сидеть на месте и ждать не имело смысла. Вооружившись ведром и тряпкой, он принялся наводить в доме порядок. Вымыть пол, стереть пыль, помыть посуду, разобрать мусор оказалось не так трудно. С коврами было сложнее — Дженсен едва себе шею не сломал, пока искал в кладовке пылесос.  
Разобравшись с делами, Дженсен собрал пустые бутылки и выставил их в одном месте. Их количество впечатляло: с десятка три набралось. Выругавшись про себя, Дженсен разогрел еду, которую собрала ему бабушка, и уселся ждать. Около семи часов вечера послышались торопливые шаги и дверь открылась. На пороге стоял лохматый, чумазый Джаред и смотрел на Дженсена во все глаза. Он не выглядел совсем уж спившимся или опустившимся. Только грязным, словно весь день провалялся в пыли и провозился с чем-то, что выделяло мазут и машинное масло. От него пахло бензином и гарью.  
— Дженсен?  
— Ну, здравствуй, папа. Вот ты, значит, чем тут без меня занимаешься, да? — не дождавшись ответа, Дженсен толкнул одну бутылку, и она сбила остальные словно кегли. Они все со звоном посыпались на пол.  
— Дженсен? — Джаред как зачарованный смотрел на него. Убедившись, видимо, что всё это ему не снится, он в два шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и крепко обнял Дженсена.  
— Я скучал, папа, — Дженсен уткнулся ему в плечо и закрыл глаза. Он, наконец-то почувствовал себя дома.  
— Дженсен… — кажется, он впервые видел, чтобы его отец плакал. Они опустились на пол, не ослабляя объятий, прижавшись друг к другу, замерли и молчали. Прошла, наверное, вечность, а может быть, всего пара секунд, и Джаред опустил его, отстраняясь и заглядывая в глаза.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Я вернулся. Совсем вернулся.  
— Этого не может быть.  
— Может.  
Джаред поднялся на ноги и сел на диван, запустив пальцы в свои отросшие, спутанные волосы. Он вмиг изменился в лице, его плечи и спина напряглись. Он скрестил руки на груди, закрываясь от окружающего мира и от Дженсена в том числе.  
— Ты зря это сделал.  
Дженсен почувствовал себя так, словно кто-то со всей силы ударил его под дых. Дыхание спёрло, а глаза вдруг защипало.  
— Что?  
— Он твой отец и…  
— Ты — мой отец!  
— Мы оба знаем, что это не так.  
— А мне плевать! — Дженсен вдруг побледнел. — Или ты боишься, что он заявит на тебя в полицию? Мне восемнадцать лет! Я буду всё отрицать. Скажу, что это фотомонтаж, а он больной на голову ублюдок, поглощённый жаждой мести. Ты ведь увёл его девчонку!  
— Замолчи, — Джаред устало откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. Его грудь вздымалась и опускалась, и Дженсен почему-то не мог отвести от него глаз. — Ты думаешь, что дело в этом? Что я боюсь? Вовсе нет. Когда ты уехал тогда, ничего мне не сказав, я был просто в бешенстве. Расколотил бейсбольной битой собственную тачку, ввязался в драку. Я не мог понять, почему ты так поступил. Пытался тебе дозвониться, но телефон был всё время недоступен. Потом уже, спустя время до меня дошло, что ты пытался спасти своего непутёвого папашу Джареда. И Джош был прав от первого до последнего слова, у него было всё: деньги, связи, власть; он мог весь мир уложить к твоим ногам, стоило тебе только захотеть. А я вот не справился с неожиданным одиночеством. Как видишь, у меня ничего нет, кроме дома на богом забытой окраине, дешёвой подержанной машины и работы автомехаником. Из школы я уволился почти сразу, а если бы не сделал этого сам, то меня бы уволили из-за проблем с алкоголем. Я сломался, Дженсен, потому что не умею жить без тебя.  
— Папа…  
— Я не твой отец, Дженсен. Я не твой отец.  
Дженсен встал с пола и присел рядом с Джаредом, обнимая его, пропуская через себя его запах и тепло. Осторожно поцеловав чумазый висок, Дженсен улыбнулся и переплёл их пальцы.  
— Ну и пусть. Может быть, ты и не мой отец по крови. Но ты — мой Джаред. Мы были вместе шестнадцать лет. Столько даже не каждая супружеская пара продержится. Ты учил меня чистить зубы, завязывать шнурки, кормил с ложки. Я не умею жить без тебя. Не хочу и не буду. И фамилия моя — Падалеки, хочешь ты того или нет.  
— Дженсен…  
— Может быть, ты и сломался, но я — нет. И вместе мы справимся, вот увидишь.  
У Джареда были тёплые, потрескавшиеся, обветренные губы и солёная от слёз кожа. Дженсен прикасался своими губами к лицу Джареда и сцеловывал всю ту боль, которую им довелось испытать за последние два года. Он позволил Джареду затащить себя на колени и крепко обнять. Уткнувшись отцу в шею, Дженсен закрыл глаза, а родное тепло окутывало его со всех сторон, даря покой и умиротворение.  
Он просидели так почти до самого вечера, не отпуская друг друга, изучая заново, складываясь вместе, словно кусочки трудной головоломки. Дженсен прижимался к Джареду, вновь чувствуя себя живым. Впервые за долгое время. Наконец, Джаред отпустил Дженсена на пол и, потянувшись, сам встал с дивана.  
— Пойдём, я тебе кое-что покажу.  
Он пошарил рукой под крышкой стола, вытащил оттуда маленький ключ, обмотанный скотчем, и, обняв Дженсена за плечи, провёл его к той самой запертой двери. Когда щёлкнул замок, и открылась старая деревянная дверь, Дженсен замер на пороге, не зная, что сказать. Это была копия его старой комнаты, где все вещи остались на тех же местах, где он их оставил. Даже детский футбольный мяч всё так же лежал на шкафу.  
— Я не смог вытравить тебя из своей жизни, — виновато сказал Джаред.  
Дженсен повернулся к нему, подмигнул и вдруг с разбегу запрыгнул на кровать.  
— И не надо. Теперь ведь я здесь.  
Джаред улыбнулся ему в ответ.

 

Им пришлось изрядно постараться, чтобы вновь собрать воедино разрушенное два года назад. Притираться друг к другу, нащупывая точки соприкосновения. Иногда было невероятно трудно. Джаред не мог в одночасье перестроиться и принять то, что он теперь вновь жил не один. Проснувшись утром, он садился на кухне за стол с кружкой кофе и читал газету, не замечая ничего вокруг себя. Потом вдруг, словно очнувшись, переводил зачарованный взгляд на Дженсена, стоящего у плиты с лопаточкой в руках, и смотрел, смотрел, не смея даже моргать.  
Бывало, что они спорили до хрипоты, решая, куда пойти вечером. Джаред настаивал на том, что Дженсен не должен засиживаться с ним дома, а Дженсен отказывался уйти, боясь выпустить Джареда из виду. В итоге оба оставались дома и проводили свободные часы перед телевизором или наводили порядок на заднем дворике. Ещё чаще они ругались из-за виски или коньяка, которые Джаред по привычки покупал, а Дженсен выливал в раковину. Однажды даже дошло до того, что Джаред, разозлившись, ушёл из дома, хлопнув дверью. Дженсен прождал его до двух часов ночи, обрывая телефон, но так ничего и не добившись, решил пойти искать. Накинув куртку на плечи. Дженсен открыл дверь и обнаружил, что Джаред сидел на ступеньках в одной рубашке, дрожа от холода.  
— Ты чего творишь такое?! — Дженсен бросился к нему и рывком поставил на ноги, ухватив за плечи. Джаред был выше его больше чем на полголовы, и поэтому его затравленный пустой взгляд, устремлённый сверху вниз, выглядел особенно пугающе.  
— А вдруг я не смогу?  
— Не сможешь чего?  
— Понять, кто я для тебя. Я не знаю… Столько лет ты был моим сыном, потом всё вдруг рухнуло в одночасье. И теперь я не знаю, кто я вообще такой.  
— Джаред, посмотри на меня, — Дженсен улыбнулся ему, заставив заглянуть себе в глаза, — ты всё ещё мой отец. И всегда им будешь. Но есть ещё кое-что. Ты гораздо больше, чем отец. Ты всё, что у меня есть. И мне больше никто не нужен.  
Джаред вздохнул и, улыбнувшись, обнял Дженсена, прижав его к себе.  
— Пошли в дом.  
Уже на следующий день они забрали Сэди от Чада, нового приятеля, у которого Джаред её оставил, когда понял, что больше не мог себе доверять. Дженсен был безумно рад видеть повзрослевшую девочку, доверчиво ткнувшуюся ему носом в колени. Она очень скучала по Джареду и Хэрли, которого пришлось усыпить, когда выяснилось, что он болен раком. Заболевание прогрессировало, и бедному псу ничем нельзя было помочь. Доброго и ласкового Хэрли уже нельзя было вернуть, но, по крайней мере, Сэи снова была с ними.  
После этого их жизнь плавно встала на прежние рельсы, хотя бывало, что потряхивало, но куда без этого. Дженсен решил окончить школу, и Джаред был вынужден идти к директору с повинной. Самому ему, чтобы содержать себя и Дженсена, пришлось серьёзно задуматься о будущем, и, воспользовавшись помощью родителей, купить небольшую автомастерскую в пригороде и переехать в более просторный дом.  
Они по-прежнему ссорились и мирились, искали себя в окружающих людях, но всё чаще и чаще друг в друге. Со временем всё нормализовалось. Автомастерская Джареда стала одной из самых преуспевающей в округе благодаря упорству и трудолюбию хозяина. Он смог выбраться из ямы, в которую провалился из-за потери смысла жизни. Теперь он у Джареда был. Дженсен окончил школу и поступил в медицинский университет, твёрдо решив стать детским врачом, чтобы помогать малышам, попавшим в трудную ситуацию. По вечерам он подрабатывал в мастерской отца, а по выходным они с Джаредом обычно отправлялись куда-нибудь развеяться и отдохнуть. Однажды они даже выбрались на неделю в Штаты, чтобы увидеть Великий Каньон и спустить немного денег в казино в Вегасе. Именно там Дженсен встретил Линдси — очаровательную брюнетку с изумрудными глазами и улыбкой на миллион. Джаред уже приготовился поздравить сына с невероятной удачей, но тот, добравшись до их номера, выкинул листочек с номером в мусорное ведро.  
— Ты чего это делаешь?  
— Не знаю.  
— Дженсен? — Джаред осуждающе покачал головой.  
— А чего ты сам с ней не заговорил?  
— Да ей же всего восемнадцать – девятнадцать, твоя ровесница.  
— А ты что, старик уже, да?  
— Мне уже за тридцать.  
— И? Ты видел, как она на тебя смотрела? — Дженсен игриво ему подмигнул и тут же получил по голове подушкой.  
— Если честно, я уже и забыл, как это делается. Слишком давно в последний раз пробовал.  
Дженсен не стал ничего говорить. И так всё было ясно. Ему самому не хотелось заводить ни серьёзных отношений, ни одноразовых интрижек. Зачем, если всё было не просто хорошо, а отлично? Его всё устраивало.  
Их с Джаредом жизнь со стороны выглядела безумно странно. Сюр какой-то, не иначе. Они жили вместе, дышали одним воздухом, таскали друг у друга куски с тарелки, бросались попкорном, шутили. Смеялись, ссорились, мирились. Они жили друг другом, и между тем не переходили ту последнюю черту, отделявшую их от падения в пропасть. Дженсену иногда безумно хотелось попробовать, ощутить на себе широкие ладони и горячие губы. Но когда его фантазии заходили слишком далеко, перед глазами мелькали картинки из детства, сменяющие одна другую, и грубое животное желание сменялось нежностью, теплотой и любовью. Именно так, они с Джаредом любили друг друга, пусть неправильно, нездорово и как-то иначе, чем другие люди, но любили. И это всё, что имело значение.  
Они сумели сохранить эти чувства спустя годы. Джаред так и не женился, а Дженсен не обзавёлся подружкой, чем безмерно огорчал свою бабушку. Случайные связи на одну ночь иногда случались, но близким не обязательно было об этом знать. Они всё так же проводили своё свободное время вместе — заботились о постаревшей Сэди и парочке её сыновей, Пятнышке и Тени, ездили на рыбалку, пикники и бейсбол. Валялись вместе на диване, лениво прожигая выходные с баночкой пива в руках. Посещали новые страны и города. Их жизнь была завязана друг на друге.  
Дженсену было двадцать девять, и он работал в Ванкуверской клинике педиатром. Однажды в его кабинет вошла молоденькая шестнадцатилетняя девушка с младенцем на руках.  
— Помогите мне, пожалуйста.  
Молодую маму звали Ирэн. Её бросил парень, когда узнал, что она беременна. Родителей не было. Денег, чтобы воспитывать маленькую Кару — тоже.  
— Я — врач, а не волшебник. Что я могу? Тебе в социальную службу нужно.  
— Я не хочу от неё отказываться. Она — моя малышка. Мне нужно время, чтобы встать на ноги.  
— И?  
— Мне Йен Сомерхолдер сказал, что вы не такой как все.  
Дженсен смерил её удивлённым, полным непонимания взглядом.  
— Ну…  
— Что, чёрт возьми. Я не гей!  
— Я не об этом. Пожалуйста. Мне больше некуда обратиться, и нечего терять. Если я откажусь от Кары, то больше её не увижу.  
— От меня-то ты чего хочешь?  
— Возьмите её.  
— Ты что, головой ударилась?! — Дженсен едва дар речи не потерял от этого заявления.  
— Вы хороший человек, я знаю. Йену можно доверять, он мне часто помогал. Пожалуйста. Оформим отцовство. А потом я встану на ноги, и мы разделим заботу о Каре напополам. Пожалуйста. Это мой единственный шанс.  
Их жизнь действительно напоминала шляпу фокусника: никогда не знаешь, что в ней можно найти. На сорок четвёртый День рождения Джареда Дженсен пришёл домой не с пустыми руками. Дождавшись пока Джаред откроет бутылку шампанского, Дженсен внёс в комнату детскую люльку. От неожиданности его обожаемый отец разлил игристое на стол.  
— Дженсен — это что?  
— Познакомься, Джаред. Это — Кара, моя дочь. И она пока поживёт с нами.

Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо моему артеру Erynia за волшебный арт, он потрясающий! 2) Без моей reader - группы этого фика просто не было бы. Барб, Nemi, Джени, спасибо Вам огромное! 3) В центре фика – ребёнок, помните об этом, когда будете читать.


End file.
